Genetically Engineered Love
by Scorpia250
Summary: A scientific, modern, Angels and Demons fic shounenai.Full summery inside. Pairings YY BR SJ MM. They had no right. It was against the law to perform Genetic Experiments on humans. But here they were...freaks.OMG!Revising as of 7/30/11! I'm not dead!
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Yugi, Jou, Malik, and Ryou are human. At least that's what they want to believe. In truth they are ninety eight percent human and two percent avian. Marik, Seto, and Bakura are ninety eight percent human and two percent vampire bat. What happens when you mix the two groups, throw in some insanity, love, and life threatening situations? I have no clue, just a lot of fluff and angst and thirteen foot wings!

Scorpia: Heehee (_tentatively_) Um hi. Hope you like my fic and um please review...

Yugi: Pwease? (_chibi look of pleading DOOM!_)

Warning: Angst ( a little bit, and maybe...could that be? Na that couldn't be a bit of humor...could it?)

Disclaimer: This goes for the whole fic! I do not own Yugioh! I only own my dreams and oh what sick and twisted dreams they are...

**EDIT **  
Hello again, I have gone through and revised this on 7/30/11 but please tell me if I missed any mistakes!

**On with the fic!**

* * *

Yugi was falling. As he tumbled to the ground he caught alternating glimpses of the forest below and the rocky cliff above. Then he also saw the blue, blue innocent looking sky, filled with white poofy clouds and soft caressing breezes. The sky just seemed so open and clear.

Oh how he hated it.

What ever made him think he could ever soar into that wonderful yet deceiving sky? Why? Why couldn't he fly? He would never soar into that blue, blue sky with that wonderful and terrifying thrill of elation. Why?

'Because' he thought bitterly ' I am a freak.'

50 feet till he would hit the ground

30 feet. He opened his arms and laughed wildly, wings flapping uselessly around his body.

10 feet.

1.

Yugi awoke from his dream, sitting up abruptly from his cot. Shivering slightly he looked around the room with wide amethyst eyes, a sheen of cold sweat covering the teen.

'Are they here? Have they finally found us?' Were his first coherent thoughts as he stumbled from his bed in a panic. But he tripped over his blanket that had been thrown to the floor in his haste. He fell to the ground with a small yelp.

Ruefully, he glared at the blanket and got up rubbing his sore back side. He then silently padded out of the small room and into the 'kitchen', a simple couch separating the cooking area from the living room.

He wasn't surprised to see Ryou already there with hot chocolate on the stove. Yugi slid gratefully onto a stool at the kitchen bar and took the green mug offered by the white haired teen. Ryou then poured his own mug and set the chocolate on the stove to keep warm. He then sat in the stool next to Yugi, his brown eyes looking patiently over the rim of his blue mug, regarding the downtrodden teen.

Yugi took an absent sip from his chocolate, his thoughts on his dream. Ryou sat, simply waiting and watching as Yugi slowly came out of his thoughts.

"Do you wish to talk about your dream Yugi?" the White haired teen asked gently before taking a delicate sip.

Yugi sighed. Taking another drink, he set the mug on the bar and wrapped his fingers around it to keep them warm in the chill night air.

"Why? Ryou, why do we have to be so different?" His eyes averted from the boy next to him.

Ryou just looked at Yugi over the rim of his blue mug. "You already know the answer to that question Yugi. Maybe it is not that question you truly meant to ask? Perhaps the Other question?" He took his eyes off the disparaging teen in front of him and glanced at the doorway to the kitchen.

"Either way, you know the answer. We were all born differently, not just you." Getting up, Ryou stood at the kitchen counter, messing with the stove and some bread.

Yugi scowled at the dregs of his chocolate. Then he tipped the green mug up and drank the last of the chocolate. As he held out his mug for more, he noticed a red mug on the counter. He raised an eyebrow.

"Expecting some one?" He asked. Ryou just filled all three mugs with hot chocolate and set them down on the bar.

A few seconds later a sleepy, tow headed teen stumbled into the kitchen. Eyes still closed he mumbled something about pink bunnies taking over the world. He then collapsed into the nearest chair. Which, unfortunately, still had Yugi in it.

Several seconds later, with a now awake Jounouchi and a slightly squashed Yugi, every body got settled again. That is until Jou tried to gulp down the hot chocolate.

The teen's eyes were now wide open in pain as he grabbed his tongue and howled. Yugi quickly moved the red mug out of danger from madly flailing limbs. Ryou some how produced a cup of cold water with a few ice cubes. The teen gratefully stuck his tongue in the cold water.

"Ha ha ha ha! This is a perfect Kodak moment! HAHAHA! You should see your face Jou!"

All three boys looked at the fourth arrival.

"Thut up Malith!" Came the angry reply from Jou with his tongue still stuck in the water.

"Yeah yeah what ever…Hey Ryou you got something to…" He was cut off as a sandwich with baloney, salami, and pickles on it, was placed in front of him. Joey and Yugi wrinkled their noses in disgust as Malik began devouring the sandwich.

They all sat in companionable silence, all drinking (or eating in Malik's case). Yugi let his mind wander.

Yugi had known Ryou, Malik, and Joey all his life. They were brothers. Well at least figuratively. And they did share the same two percent DNA…

As Yugi's thoughts began to drift in this direction, he scowled.

'Those damn scientists. What right did they have? They had had NO right. Genetic experimentation on humans was illegal and was punishable by death. But they did it. They did it and they created us'.

Yugi's eyes narrowed in his thoughts, his hands tightening around his chocolate. 'What kind of sick, perverted, madman would try to graft avian DNA into humans?'

Yugi looked at his brothers. Yes they were human. Barely. Ninety eight percent human and two percent Avian. Or were they human? Monkeys only had a one point ninety eight percent difference in DNA. So did that make Yugi, Jou, Malik, and Ryou a whole new species? A different kind of life form?

They knew they were different. All of their bones were hollow, just like birds. They didn't have a lot of blood because of that, just like birds. They had human bodies, but due to their DNA they were shorter than average. But only by a few inches. And they had wings. Glorious 13-foot wings. Malik had a bronze tint to his, Ryou had silver, Jou had white, while Yugi had a mix of white and black.

But the wings were not the only side affects. While those scientists were at it, they tried some…different experiments. They were trying to create the worlds perfect soldier. They came up with abilities that would be 'useful' to say the least, and imbued them onto the poor children.

For instance, poor quiet Ryou, would always be haunted by others thoughts, seeing as how he was able to read minds. The scientists had tried to train him to control this power, but seemingly forgot an "off" switch when they made augmentations to his mind. They chalked it up as a mistake and threw Ryou away as a reject, something to improve on later.

Joey, the loud, out going, and most loyal of the group, didn't know his own strength, being able to lift and push anything up to eight hundred pounds in weight. He could easily overpower the scientist that had created them, which labeled him as a danger, resulting in him being locked up and bound, heavily drugged unless being poked and prodded. Tortured would also be an accurate word.

Malik, fun and slightly psychotic, could conjure up a flame big enough to light the dark side of the moon. All he had to do was concentrate hard enough on what he wanted to blow up and BOOM! It happened. In an effort to stop him from igniting everything he saw, the scientists kept him in darkness, blinding him when he was around any sort of light. Slowly the lack of light and the use of his power affected his sanity, slowly driving him mad.

And then there was Yugi. Yugi was the smallest and brightest of the quartet. He also just happened to be a defect. HE couldn't fly, his wings were useless, and he didn't have any abilities. He was the one they would experiment on the most, as he didn't have a natural defense and was easily over powered. He couldn't stop them from anything they did to him. He just couldn't do anything right.

"That's not true Yugi." Ryou said, placing a gentle hand on the teen's shoulder, having read Yugi's mind during his brooding session.

"Really." Yugi said sarcastically, rolling his eyes, " then what can I do that is right and not wrong?"

"Yugi, you are the smartest person I have ever met. You can think better than any of us. You were the one to get us out of that horrible place..."

Yugi shrugged off Ryou's hand and placed his empty mug in the sink. He then made his way to his small room, unaware of the sympathetic looks that the other three gave him.

He sank down on the small cot. 'Yeah, right. I can think. Whoopee. Heck, even Malik can think if he really wants to.' He thought as he huddled under the covers, waiting for sleep.

He then asked himself the same question he always asked. Why wouldn't his wings work? Nobody knew why, even the scientists didn't know why. Before they escaped, they never found out. The thirteen foot wings that sprouted from his back could barely be stopped from dragging on the ground, let alone give flight to the five foot tall teen.

'So I must be a defect, no matter what Ryou says. A waste of time and space.' Those words echoed in his mind as he fell deep into the blackness of sleep.

* * *

Tell me what you think! Ja ne...

EDIT: I fixed most of the typo's and tried to add more about their past, but over all, not a lot to change, I kind of like how this chapter turned out originally. Please tell me if I missed anything! 7/30/11


	2. Chapter 2

Scorpia: (cries)

Yami: O.o um whats wrong now?

Scorpia: I got three reviews

Yugi: Aww Scorpia its ok... you can't expect a lot when you just started to write

Scorpia: O.o what are you talking about. I got tears in my eyes because I got so many reviews! My first fic only got one review in one day and this one got three in two DAYS! These are happy tears! So thanks to **Chibikuro rose-sama**, **White Elf1**, and **allieb13****!**

**Edit:**

**So I had a hard time deciding on whether or not to get rid of the original AN's. Obviously I have decided to keep them to show the original goofy and ridiculously childish manner I had when I was younger. I hope everyone doesn't mind!**

**Scorpia 8/4/2011**

**On with the show!**

* * *

Yami rattled the bars if his cage, glaring out at the white coats with fierce garnet eyes. Across the isle, more cages were stacked up, and inside resided chocolate brown eyes that gleamed with rage and unrequited hatred that ran deep into his soul.

One cage over and one cage up, cobalt blue eyes tried burning holes into the walls of the metal box he was imprisoned in.

Yami rattled the bars again and even tried to gnaw on them. This earned him a sharp poke with a cattle prod from one of the white coats. He hissed loudly and went into a frenzy, actually managing to claw the torture device out of the startled hand that held it.

Surprised, the white coat and Yami looked at the device that had fallen between Yami's feet inside the cage. His shocked look turned to devilish delight as he picked up the cattle prod. However, he had barely touched it when his smirk was replaced with a look of pain as the white coat pressed a button on the side of the metal cage. 1000 watts of electricity coursed through the teen, causing him to thrash slightly before his muscles seized., a grimace of pain stuck on his face.

The white coat smirked and looked cruelly into the experiments eyes. Her blue eyes traveled down Yami's gorgeous body and came to rest on the cattle prod, which Yami had dropped back on the floor. She reached in with a perfectly manicured hand and picked up the prod.

'If he wasn't a freak, I'd definitely hook up with that.'

She quickly looked around her then teasingly ran her hand up Yami's leg, coping a feel. Yami would have ripped her to pieces but he was still partially paralyzed by the electricity. She then smirked and backhanded the teen, her fingernails leaving four red marks from his ear to his chin. Buzzing him with the cattle prod one more time wasn't enough for her so she then pressed the button on the cage again, sending even more electricity into the pained teen.

"That's for making those disgusting thoughts run through my head." She hissed lowly and stormed away.

By the time Yami's body had stopped twitching, she had left. Yami scowled as he replayed the scene in his head. He remembered seeing her name tag on the coat when she had leaned forward.

'So' he thought as he huddled deeper into the shadows, growling.

' Mazaki Anzu, before we escape I shall have your head on a platter, with maggots eating what little brains you have! You won't get away with this. The shadows will watch your every move…'

Just then his thoughts were interrupted as ten white coats burst into the room, trying, and failing, to sedate a wild eyed and struggling blond teen. Finally, after a few moments of scuffling, a scientist was able to administer the shot.

The teen screamed his rage at the ceiling. Suddenly, alabaster wings flared up and out, effectively knocking down eight of the ten white coats. But even as he took his first steps to get out of that living hell, the shot went into effect, making the teen crumple on the floor, thirteen foot wings splayed haphazardly on the floor.

Yami shook his head, whether in sympathy or in despair, he was not sure. That would be the fifth time this month that Marik had tried to escape. He watched as the white coats dragged the unconscious teen to the cage beneath their blue eyed brother.

Yes for all four of them were brothers. Well at least figuratively. They all shared the same two percent DNA…

None of them would ever forgive the white coats for what they had done to the four. They had all been turned into hateful and terrifying creatures, ninety eight percent human DNA, two percent Vampire bat DNA. The results? Creatures if the darkness.

Seto could run and fly with great speed, usually breaking any and all speed limits. As such, he was kept bound, hand and foot, even when residing in his cage. He was also the only one who came here after his parents died, leaving him and his brother alone. The orphanage sold Seto and his brother, Mokuba, to the scientists to make money off of them.

Bakura could 'magic' any and all locks with his light and nimble fingers. The entrance to his cage was remote controlled because of this and the bars to his cage were constantly electrified.

Poor Marik could control people's minds for a limited time. But before long they would go insane, just like Marik. The blonde became damaged in one of the procedures that was fiddling around with his brain, which caused him to go insane. The scientists considered terminating the dark skinned teen but his talents were too useful and he was the only successful experiment to take to it so far.

Then there was Yami. Yami was the smallest of the group but welded the most powerful 'magic'. He could manipulate Shadows. He could make the shadows solid, or make solid things into shadows. Make thing disappear and reappear. And make his 'friends' appear in real life.

And the good thing was, the white coats never knew about it! They thought he was a defect, and would have terminated him earlier, but through him they could control the others. The brothers all seemed to look up and respect only Yami, and threw a fit when the white coats tried to control them.

Sure his powers were just newly discovered, and he was still learning about control, but…

Yami made a couple of bars to his cage into shadows and he passed a hand through them.

Yes. He could do it. He knew he could. And he would execute his plan. Tonight. Tonight they would leave The Building forever.

The Building had been their life ever since they could remember, except for Seto. Their first memory was always being together. The second memory was of being tortured.

Forced to run until they passed out. Several sessions in the pool, which they had all ended up drowning at least twice, forced to hold their breath for too long. Being run through mazes like lab rats, coals placed under foot so they could never stop. Their huge bat wings painfully clipped. Cut until they passed out from blood loss. Being used as bait for the horrible half human half wolves the white coats also bread. Tortured to find out how much pain they could handle. Basically any and all things horrible/inhuman/Nightmarish.

But all that would change. No more experiments. No more medication. No more white coats. And, definitely NO more Building!

Yami began to hit the bars of his cage, apparently in anger. But Bakura and Seto watched and deciphered the meanings behind Yami's hitting. They smiled and began to talk through their secret code, creating a ruckus of flesh and leather hitting metal bars.

Soon. Soon they would put Yami's plan into action. Sure, they didn't know where to go, but any place had to be better than The Building.

* * *

Well, that's it! hope I didn't disappoint you guys...and don't worry, the shounen-ai stuff WILL arrive um soon?

Sorry for those of you who like Anzu/ Tea. I have decided that this fic will be my first Anzu/Tea bashing fic. I have no problem with her! She is a very strong and pretty brave female character, even if her friendship rants are painful at times.

Also its my first shounen-ai, so no lemons or limes, just fluff. **But!** I am willing to make an effort on a lemon or lime if I get enough reviews. So review if you want lemon/lime action...

so that's it! (hugs Yami again) I'm sorry! I had to put you through hell and back...(cries)

Yami: I'm going to kill you. No wait scratch that. I'll just give you the same fate as Anzu...

Scorpia: NOOO! Please! I'll- I'll- I know! I"ll get you and Yugi to meet next chapter! Just please don't have Maggots eating whats left of my puny brain! I need it!

Yami: Ja Ne

Scorpia: Review!

Yugi: PWEASE? (chibi look of pleading doom!)

**Edit: Please tell me if something doesn't flow or doesn't sound right, I tried editing some old stuff with some new stuff and I'm a bit rusty. K thx bai! 8/7/2011**


	3. Chapter 3

Scorpia: -- (death glares the hit counter)

Yami: Um whats wrong now?

Scorpia: (starts to hit and bash in the stupid hit counter)

Yugi: Um apparantly more than 100 people veiwed this ficcie, but she only got two reveiws.

Scorpia (looks up from stupid, broken hit counter, and glares at readers)

Yami: O.o that was freaky...any way...(Nervously backs away fronm a glaring Scorpia)

**On with the show!**

* * *

Yugi awoke to a loud and annoyingly persistent screeching. After a few seconds of getting oriented he looked up to glare at the object causing said screeching. But of course, who in the world could glare at any thing at 6:00 in the morning? Oh and lets factor in that it was YUGI doing the glaring (A/N: as you know, he can't glare….)

But Yugi's pitiful 'glare' did little to stop the screeching that was getting louder and more annoying by the second. He angrily flipped the switch and flung the battery operated Devilish thing across the room.

"Eep! Ow!"

"Oh! I'm sorry R' ou" He yawned and mumbled sleepily about how stupid alarm clocks were. He swung his feet over the side of his bed, his eyes still closed as he rubbed one eye with a fist. Then, after a few seconds of sitting up he fell back asleep feet still dangling from the cot.

Ryou chuckled from the doorway, a strange light in his eyes. He then smirked in a very un-Ryou like way and calmly stated, with his arms crossed. "Yugi, I suggest you get up and get ready for school. Other wise, I will be forced to send in Malik to wake you."

Yugi's eyes snapped open in horror as he scrambled up and out of bed as quickly as humanly possible.

You see Malik's favorite breakfast consisted of sugar, sugar, and a special brand of "Lucky Charms: Special Addition, Marshmallows Only!" Just _Watching_ him eat all that sugar made you want to feint from sugar over dose.

And you _Never_ wanted to see Malik on a Sugar Rush. Never. Lets Just say that what Godzilla did to Tokyo would look like a three year old throwing a temper tantrum. Yes it was truly that bad.

Any way, Yugi grabbed his things and showered. He got dressed in his school Uniform, his wings going through the carefully placed slits in the black tank top. Yugi also had a strange affection for buckles. He pulled on, over the school pants, black boots that had several buckles on it and strapped them on tight. Two belts were placed on his small hips, one over lapping the other and sliding down to the top of his thigh. Two belts on each bicep, tight but not so tight as to be uncomfortable. Then, as a final adjustment, big black leather collar/ chockers with a huge buckle in front. To complete the ensemble a jacket was thrown over his shoulders like a cape.

All this strangely contrasted with the vivid and startling violet eyes that were mostly happy and carefree. But it worked for him. He ran brush through his gravity defying, three colored hair. Then grabbing his backpack and a piece of toast with strawberry jam on it, he walked out the door of the cabin.

Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Jou's house was literally a log cabin, containing four small rooms, a bathroom, and a great room that was the kitchen and living room. And like any log cabin, dense forests on three sides and a great lake on the remaining side surrounded them.

Yugi sighed and absently ate the toast. He stopped at the lake to do his morning ritual of throwing a skipping stone to see how far he could skip it. He picked up a pretty black rock that was made of deep obsidian. Though it was not as flat as a normal skipping stone, he still threw the rock. One…two…three…four and a half! Yugi smiled and, hoisting his backpack back on to his shoulder, started walking the five miles to Domino High school.

He had always had to get up earlier than every body else because he had to walk while Ryou, Jou and Malik could easily fly, land in the trees near the school, and walk into Domino like they had just been dropped off.

But Yugi never really minded walking. Sure, it would be nice to fly to school, and it would make him feel less like he was a defect, but the walk helped him think. Yugi loved to look up through the tree branches and see the patterns made by the leaves. The sun was the background and the leaves were the pictures.

And the sights and smells were so wonderful. There were no other buildings around, so the nature was left practically untouched by humans. Yugi had even managed to tame a couple of squirrels, for pets when he was lonely.

And he was lonely a lot. Even though he loved Jou and Malik and Ryou, they often left him alone. He was the outcast of the group, and he felt that nothing would ever change that.

Absently scattering the crumbs of his toast, he ran a hand through his hair, and walked on. He sighed and dragged a hand over the trunk of a nearby tree. He had been through this forest so many times; he could walk through it blindfolded. He had steadily beaten a clear path through the undergrowth and had walked this same path for years. Ever since they had escaped in fact.

He could still remember, running through the forest, tripping over roots in the dark of night. He would look up for his brothers and they would call out to him, telling him to turn left or right. Several times they were forced to carry him through extremely dense spots. They had finally collapsed on the bank of the lake. That site then became the foundations for their small yet comfortable and tidy house.

He sighed and kicked at a twig. His head was looking down at the ground, not really paying any attention to the surroundings. But his thoughts were shattered as a mass of twigs and leaves started to fall, fallowed by branches and eventually a dark shape that had hit several trees on the way down. With a crack, the thing fell, twenty feet away from where Yugi was walking.

Yugi, of coarse rushed over to where it landed. He could see now that it was a man, with a huge branch fallen across his back. He knelt down and quickly pushed the branch off. Yugi was surprised to see the man wearing the pants and shirt that patients wore. Yugi frowned and brushed the rest of the twigs away.

The back of the shirt looked like it had been cut away, leaving only the bottom half. The mans hair was almost the same style as Yugi's and he was only a few inches taller than the bird teen.

A moan came from the person. Yugi had yet to see his face. Quickly feeling for back and spinal injuries, he thought that it was safe to turn him over onto his back. (A/N: Life Guard Training is kicking in…Sorry bout that…)

Clearing a space beside him, he then took the mans arm and placed it above the mans head. Grabbing the arm and one hip, he rolled him over as gently as possible.

And what he saw shocked him. He was looking at himself! Yugi's hands covered his mouth as he stifled a gasp. His wide eyes widened even further. He was looking at himself! Was this some trick? How could this be? Was it a dream? That was it! He was in a dream! He had to be. Then he pinched himself and found he was wide-awake.

After getting up and walking a few circles around the guy, Yugi concluded that even if this was so strange and abnormal (A/N: Um you're a kid with thirteen foot wings on your back…Would you know anything that was normal? Yugi: -- just get on with the stupid story) he should still help him. Checking for broken bones he realized that this teen, yes he was just a teen, might have looked like him at first glance but he wasn't really. His cheekbones were higher and sharper, his hair had more lightning to it, and as said before he was taller.

Yugi knelt and gently ran a hand through the teens hair. When Yugi touched him, a sudden glimmer of scarlet appeared from underneath the closed eyelids. Yugi yelped and backed away from the fierce glare. Then, just as suddenly as the glare had appeared, the person had feinted.

Yugi shivered. Still recovering from the glare, he was suddenly reminded of the obsidian rock he had skipped at the lake. This teen was like that obsidian, black with very little shine to it. Like darkness. So cold. So dark.

Shaking his head a little he quickly dispelled those thoughts from his head and picked up the limp form of Yami. He froze as he realized the name with which he had named the teen. Yami. He rolled the thought around in his head for a bit before he decided that the name fit the dark teen. So Yami it was.

* * *

Scorpia: (still glaring but calming down) alright peoples. If I don't get at least five reveiws I'm gonna leave you all hanging. And thats not a threat. Thats a PROMISE!

Yugi: umm..all right Scorpia...calm down now...(gulps)

Yami: (scowls) I didn't even get to meet yugi!

Yugi: Yes you did!

Yami; No that was more of a you meet me but I'm unconcious thing. So it doesn't count!

Yugi: well, if people reveiw, I'm sure Scorpia will put us together next chapter...hopefully...

Yami/Yugi: Reveiw Response!

**Jazhira**: Thank you! (glomps) you were one of the two people who reveiwed. You wanna lime? You gotta lime! well sorta. I'm not very good...so please excuse! Um hmm you'll probably get it in acouple of chapters...and great title! (grins evily)

**Last call for titles! If I don't get anything better than The title Jazhira gave me...'Genetically Engineered Love' Than I'm definately switching to that! Special Props to JAZHIRA!**

**Chibikuro rose-sama**: Hope you liked this chapter! (glomps) Thank you for reveiwing! Sorry bout not getting all the Hiklaries together yet...but I think next chapter will solve that little problem...if any body reveiws...

**Thank You all! FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AND APPRETIATED AS LONG AS THEY ARE HELPFUL! so REVEIW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Scorpia: Um yeah, I just want to say thank you for the reveiws! I got eight! woo hoo!

Yami: Yup, even though this story sucks, at least some poeple out there don't mind your mediocer works...

Scorpia: >.O ouch Yami. Ouch.

**On with the show**!

* * *

Yugi had dragged the teen back to the cabin. It was hard work, and Yugi had to stop every five minutes to rest. What had been a leisurely fifteen-minute walk through the forest had become a half hour stumbling mess. He also had the eerie feeling of being followed or being watched.(A/N: Guess who…)

By the time they got back, they each had numerous scratches and bruises. Not to mention School had started by then. Yugi had just shrugged his shoulders and decided that he would once more miss a day.

He had been doing that lately. He just didn't like hanging around humans. He avoided them as much as possible. Besides, why have friends when you could fly? 'Or have wings to fly, any ways' Yugi thought bitterly. But as he looked down at the teen that had invaded his life, he shrugged his feelings away and focused on Yami.

He smiled at his nickname for the teen. Surely nobody would have a name like 'Yami'. But then again, he couldn't help but feel like this name was specially made just for the dark teen.

Banging open the door, he called out. " HEY! Is any body home!" The only thing that answered him was his echo. Ryou, Malik and Jou were probably at school, and worried about Yugi not showing up again. Sighing, he dragged Yami in and set him on the couch, as comfortably as possible.

Scurrying away he quickly returned with a first aid kit and a cold washcloth. Placing the cloth on Yami's forehead, he quickly cleaned up the cuts and blood from the fall. 'Hmm a couple of cracked ribs.' He thought as Yami winced unconsciously as his hands ghosted across the area.

"So that was part of the huge crack I heard. What else could h-" He was stopped in his tracks like a mouse before a snake, frozen in fear as a garnet eye glared at him with the deepest loathing he could ever have imagined. Yugi heavily swallowed, trying to push down the lump of fear that had arisen in his throat. Yami had awakened, and he was very, VERY pissed.

Silently Yami glared at the terrified boy with hatred beyond what any normal person could hold with their eyes. One hand reached up and Yugi flinched, his hands still on Yami's bruised ribs. The hand reached up, pulled the washcloth away from his face and threw it at Yugi. Yugi dumbly let the cloth smack his face and slide down to the floor, hitting with a dull thud that went unregistered.

Yami suddenly made to sit up but gave a grunt when he felt his bruised and cracked ribs move. One hand clutching at his side, the other suddenly reached forward with lightning fast speed and grabbed Yugi's coat collar.

"Where. Am. I." The question came out more as a demand, in a soft and deadly growl. Yugi just stared blankly at the injured teen. Yami, with amazing force, shoved Yugi away. Yugi hit the ground face first, his cheek getting a rug burn. He also bit his tongue and he could feel the sweet coppery taste of his blood start to flood his mouth.

Poor Yugi, scared out of his mind, looked at the towering figure as Yami got painfully to his feet. Backing into a corner, he realized that nobody could help him. He was alone with a dangerous stranger. Nobody would hear him if he called for help. Nobody.

* * *

Malik busted into the classroom, still hyper from the sugar and the morning flight to the school. Flying always made him hyper.

Bouncing around the room, he began poking everybody when they least expected it, seeing how many people would jump. The teacher wisely ignored the hyper active teen, swallowing her daily cup of preMalik strong black coffee. She had a feeling she was going to need it today.

'Ten…heehee…Eleven…snicker…hmmm should I count the ones I already poked if I poked them again? Er what number was I on? Oooooh shiny!' his attention now focused on a mechanic pencil that was a shiny blue color. He began to poke it to see if it too would jump, but then gave up on poking it and decided to give it a name.

" I shall name you Bidly! And you shall be mine!" Malik proclaimed, snatching the pencil out of a brunettes hand.

"Hey! What are you doing you psychotic freak! Give that back, I was using that!"

" You shall not harm Bidly! You used him! How could you Use Bidly like that you evil twisted pervert! " So after that announcement, every student in the class room was looking at Malik and The Brunette, some people glaring at the brunette, others looking curious.

"Malik! Tristan! Sit down and pay attention!" came the sharp retort from the teacher. She turned her back to the class and rubbed her aching temples. Oh yes, it was going to be one of _those _days.

Malik pouted and glared at Tristan. " You user!" He whispered under his breath. He stuck his bottom lip out even more, crossed his arms over his chest and huffed as he sat down in the desk. (a/n: I think pouty Malik looks soooo kuwaii!)

Tristan merely rolled his eyes and went back to what he was writing. Only to realize that Malik still had his Bidly, er, pencil. He looked at the deranged blonde and saw that Malik had stuck it in his mouth, thinking that the pencil was candy. He choked down the fact that he would never see his pencil again. Just as Malik had finished eating it of coarse.

Malik looked quite happy, now that he had found a new shiny friend and had eaten him. Ryou and Jou looked on with amusement.

"Do ya think it would upset him to know he ate a pencil while on a sugar high?" Jou whispered out of the corner of his mouth to Ryou. Ryou just sighed and shook his head at his friend's antics. Pulling out a book, he began to read the next unit for Biology.

Jou shrugged and began to blow spit balls at Malik, who retaliated by throwing his notebook and a couple more dangerous objects such as textbooks, scissors, and once a Swiss army knife. After that, Jou decided it would just be a whole heck of a lot safer to pay attention to the teacher, seeing as how the knife had landed quivering a few inches in between his pointer and ring fingers on the desk.

Ryou was watching this with a detached air. Biology was one of his favorite subjects, so he actually paid attention. The human body fascinated Ryou.

They were so different yet so similar. Bone structure was the same. Bone mass was different. Humans had more blood, yet could survive giving and exchanging blood. They were able to live with a few pints of blood, yet they had no current way to share it, so they had to be extremely careful.

And last but not least, Humans were earth bound. Ryou smiled. He was proud of his pure white wings. They compacted and retracted behind the shoulder blades, the wings gently overlapping and some even spilling out on his back. They provided extra warmth and they waved gently in the breezes, caressing his back in a secret touch. A shirt and a coat were all that was needed to cover them up, and presto chango he looked like a human.

(A/n: um I hope this answers the question that people asked, um They didn't really describe that in the book ' Maximum Ride' so I had to make this up by myself, um I hope nobody is confused, cause I would then be confused too…)

Ryou had started to read the labels on the diagram of a body, when he was hit by a huge and massive headache. But that wasn't all. He felt so much fear. Fear so powerful, he could taste it in his mouth. It tasted like the coppery taste of blood. He was so scared; he could see a shadowy figure looming over him. His vision started to tunnel and soon he could only see a bright pinprick of light. Everything went black.

Ryou blinked. The classroom, the teacher, the bored students, Malik and Jou came back into focused. What the hell was that! That had never happened before, what could it mean! Why was the fear still lingering even after the taste and sight had gone?

With a sick feeling in his stomach he took another look around the room. Nothing was missing. Nothing except…

Ryou eyes widened, his hand stifling a sharp gasp. Yugi! Where was Yugi! He had been so caught up; he hadn't noticed the smallest of the group wasn't there. Ryou had a feeling that Yugi had to do with the vision, and they had to find him. NOW!

Standing up and grabbing Jou and Malik, he rushed put the door, oblivious to the stares they received from both the students and the teacher alike.

* * *

They had been watching the human boy take their Yami away. Seto could barely suppress Malik. Bakura was the one who was watching and following the two on the ground. Another one of his specialties was being able to blend into his surroundings, or go 'invisible'.

Anger boiled up in his being as Bakura saw the human take Yami into a cabin. Stupid foolish mortals! Oh how they all hated them. They were beneath them, and were to be treated no less than rats that had crawled out of the sewers. Humans were despicable, with not an ounce of loyalty or gratitude, always slaving those who they deemed 'weaker' than themselves.

From a branch above the cabin, Bakura spat out the disgusting taste he always got while thinking about humans. After a quick preliminary check up, he found that forests on three sides, and a lake on the other surrounded them. No other human dwellings were around except what appeared to be an old, unused dock and boathouse, on the other side of the lake.

Bakura smirked. Perfect. Nobody to hear the pathetic human scream. Making his way back to where he had left Marik and Seto, he told them the position Yami was in, what conditions they had, the surrounding area, and several other details about the boathouse and dock. Soon, they would get their Yami back. Very soon.

* * *

Scorpia: Yay! Since i got more reviews thatn asked for, I made this longer than previous chapters.

Yami: but, nothing happens! Its a chapter with nothing!

Scorpia: alright I admit, this is just a filler chapter. next chapter, enter Bakura Seto and an enraged Marik, Ryou, Jou, and a sugar hyper Malik. YAY! I'm gonna go start now! Oh and remember this, the more reveiws the longer the chapter! again, I'm asking for five reveiws...

Oh! and for some reason the counter must be broken (glares at counter) It says that i got over 300 hits, but Ionly have thirteen reveiws... so please, just add me to your alerts list! it would be way easier and my feelings won't get hurt as bad! (or you could just reveiw...)

Ja Ne  
Scorpia


	5. Chapter 5

Scorpia: (picks Yugi up and cuddles him while crying) I'm So Sorry! She made me do it! whahahahahaha! (crying)

Yami: O.O >. What did you do now? I'm gonna kill you! Well that is, after they (gestures towards Minna-san) kill you...

Scorpia: i didn't want to do it! She made me! I'm so sorry Yugi-chan! I'm so sos ososososososoososososoososoooo sorryyyyy!

* * *

Yugi froze as his hand encountered a wall. The other hand was also against a wall and he was literally backed into a corner. Yami stood tall over him, a menacing aura filling the void between the two.

/ Filthy human. / Yami thought. He raised his hand and back slapped poor Yugi. Yugi's tear filled eyes gazed back at Yami and he sneered relentlessly. Yugi raised a hand to his face, cradling the abused cheek. With a rug burn and bruise on one and a bitten tongue, Yugi was not looking to well. And things were getting worse.

Yami glared at Yugi. / Pathetic human. Can't even take a little pain. I should put him out of his misery./ Yami didn't know why he was so mad at this small defenseless human, but he was filled with absolute loathing. All those years of torture and pain created by humans suddenly came flooding back to him. He raised his fist and started to pound poor Yugi senseless.

Yugi was suffering. He knew that Yami wouldn't hesitate to kill him. But at the same time, a detached part of him kept on thinking that every thing was going to be ok, that even though Yami was acting mean and nasty, he just had to be better. He had to be.

/ I believe in him. I think…I think he's…_good_ /

And with that thought, Yugi passed out. His frail body slumped to the ground leaning on the wall; little trails of blood leaking from small head cuts and bruises. Yami looked down at the body, a little surprised.

Well, he hadn't meant for that to happen. He had wanted the boy to take the pain he had kept inside of him. He had wanted the boy to be conscious of the pain, just as he had been for all those years.

Yami looked thoughtful. He could either kill the boy now, or he could wait. He could wait for the boy to wake up and then inflict more torture on him. He thought for a minute and decided.

Torture sounded too much like Marik. And he didn't want to be like Marik So…

He would kill the boy now.

He would watch him slowly bleed, and die. Yes that was what Yami would do. He would cut that perfect skin, make him bleed ten times over, then he would cut his wrists and slit his throat and wait for him to die.

Smiling he slung the boy over his shoulder and unceremoniously dumped him in the middle of the room. He started to head for the kitchen. He had an evil smirk across his handsome face. This would be fun.

* * *

"Ryou, what's goin' on? I mean, I'm all for one for ditchin' class, but you? What the problem? Ryou! Stop! Please Ryou, whats goin' on!" Came Jou's voice as he tugged relentlessly on Ryou's school jacket trying to slow him down.

Ryou didn't know how to break the news to Jou and Malik. Yugi was in trouble that was sure. But how did he know? Even Ryou didn't know.

"Please, you guys. I don't understand how, or why, or even where, but Yugi is in desperate trouble and he needs our help! Please, don't ask me how I know, I just do. Please just help me find Yugi. He could be on death's door as we speak." Ryou's soft voice came out stuttering and tear-filled. He looked back at Malik and Jou, tears over flowing.

Malik had finally gotten over his sugar high and had come crashing down. Jou looked stunned for a moment but he quickly recovered and nodded.

"Well what are we waitin' around here for? Let's go get Yugi!" And with that he took off for the trees, his wings already recklessly flashing in the noonday sun. Malik and Ryou were just steps behind him. They had to save Yugi, where ever he was and what ever was threatening his life.

* * *

Bakura growled. He had checked the grounds, had found no other humans, and he'd be damned if they snuck up on them. Some how they just seemed to pop out of no-where unexpectedly with no real good explanation…

Bakura shook him head. : damn humans : With that he made his way back to Marik and Seto. Seto had finally managed to distract the crazed lunatic. Bakura didn't know how, and he didn't want to know. With Marik, some times you just don't want to ask.

Bakura smirked. "You can let Marik go now, Seto. You up for human hunting, Marik?"

Marik smiled insanely and broke free of Seto's grip. To Bakura and Seto's surprise, he didn't just take off. Instead he smiled almost sanely and straightened his stolen leather coat.

"You want a first crack at them? You can have the human for the first five minutes. Then he's mine." With that he took off for the cabin, Bakura and Seto stunned. They soon got over their shock and took off after him.

Marik was waiting at the door, leaning against it. He smirked. "You better hurry up, sounds like Yami's having all the fun. You may not even get to play with it." He then stood up straight, taking a step back from the door. He opened the door with a mocking bow.

As Bakura and Seto stepped through he hissed quietly with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Five minutes. I'm counting." He then shut the door behind them with a click. Seto and Bakura looked at one another, knowing that after the time limit, nothing would stop the maniac.

But there was one tiny problem. As they stepped out of the entrance way, they saw that the human was already beaten up and Yami was no where in sight. They walked around the couch and stood in front of the human. It was uncanny how Yami and this boy looked almost the same. They could tell that there were several differences, but still the resemblance was there.

Seto coldly looked down at the boy and nudged him with his booted foot. Bakura did more than nudge. Hey, Bakura had no qualms with kicking somebody when their down. Poor Yugi had another bruise to add to his collection.

Just then Yami came back in with a knife He looked slightly surprised to see them hovering above the little angel, but he shrugged it off. Walking over, he idly kicked the boy on the cold hard floor, and they began to speak.

"I was wondering when you would get here. I was surprised you even let the human take me."

"We got here as soon as possible, Baka. And he wouldn't have got to you, if Seto hadn't had to hold back Marik."

Yami scowled at the insult. Then he looked around. "Where _is_ Marik?"

"He's waiting for his turn with the human. After five minutes, well three now, he's going to kill the filthy thing." Yami looked sad when he said this.

" Awww but I wanted to kill him."

Bakura snickered at the pout that was on Yami's face. "Well, looks like you'll just have to share. Right Seto?"

Seto had been quiet up till now. He looked at the two and crossed his arms. Looking indifferent, he perched on the edge of the couch. "Frankly, I don't really care what you two idiots do. Go ahead and kill the brat, or squabble over him like dogs. I'm just here to get Yami and then go on with the rest of my life."

Yami and Bakura looked at Seto, and then looked at each other. They each shrugged. Bakura gestured for Yami to go first. Smiling he took up the knife and considered where he should cut first. Just as he was lifting the boy up, with Bakura and Seto looking on, the door banged open.

"Marik, it's not your turn yet. We still have one mi-" He was cut off as a blond blur raced towards the, knocking the knife out of Yami's hand.

"Get away from, him, ya buncha freaks!" the Blond stood over Yugi in a protective gesture. For the first time, Seto showed some surprise and another emotion. But you really had to look to see it flash across his face. And nobody, not even the authoress knew what that second emotion was.

"Yugi? Oh my god! Yugi!" Bakura looked from the blond to another human who had just entered the dwelling. He smirked appreciatively. : Well, well, well, looks like we can have more fun. I want that one… : he said while smirking evilly, eyeing the white haired angel.

Ryou was oblivious to them as he rushed over to Yugi and checked the bruises and cuts. Yugi looked a lot worse than he actually was. All the blood had clotted; thankfully he had lost only a little bit of the blood.

Malik had snuck up around Bakura. He was off of his sugar rush, but right now he was still suffering the lasting effects of the sugar and just really wanted to scare the white haired bishi. Suddenly he raced forward, trying to catch Bakura unawares. Did I mention the fact that they had two percent bat DNA?

Sadly Bakura had heard the teen and instead of Malik scaring Bakura, Bakura scared the living hell out of Malik. Reaching behind him when Malik was two feet behind him, he caught the teen by the throat and threw him forward, so he fell on top of Yugi. Malik squeaked and scrambled off of Yugi. (a/n: Poor Yugi! I am so sorry Yugi-chan. Please please forgive me…)

"Yugi!" Malik exclaimed. Just then, Yugi began to wake up.

* * *

Yami: Let the klling begin...

Scorpia: (still crying) i deserve it! ;;

Yugi: Um, well um at least its longer than the others...

Scorpia: (sniffs) I had a really hard time writting this...I blame it on Obon, School starting and getting a new Yukata with little bunnies on it...

Yugi: Oooh (tuggs on Yami's coat) I wanna Yukata like Scorpia-chans!

Yami: O.o um Yukata's are for girls Yugi...

Yugi: I wanna Yukata! Pweeeeease? (chibi look of ultimate DOOM!)

Yami: Um...alright...

Scorpia: Please reveiw. And I deserve to die...


	6. Chapter 6

Scorpia: Alright, I hope this chapter makes you guys happy. Its got a bit of everything, even a touch of lime... Sorry bout the last 500 words or so. I was under the influence of medication.

Yami: She still is...

**On with the show!**

* * *

Yugi awoke to three familiar faces looming over him. Behind those familiar faces, two unfamiliar faces glared at each other. He moaned and clutched his head, wincing at all the bruises and cuts. He closed his eyes for a moment, his whole back cold from the floor, regardless that it was springtime. Moving again, he made to sit up.

Ryou moved to help support Yugi, his thin arm going around Yugi's slim waist. He and Jou had worried looks on their faces. Malik was glaring at the white haired stranger, and Yugi puzzled over the sudden appearance of this stranger and his family. How did they get here so fast? What happened? With a jolt he realized a pair of garnet eyes were gazing at him sullenly, standing slightly behind the white haired stranger.

Yugi blinked. Was it just him, or did the shadows seem to cling to Yami? He blinked again and missed a tendril of shadow caress the dark teens face. The shadow Master was angry and sullen, almost sad, and the shadows wished to comfort their young master. Yami sighed and mentally assured the shadows he was fine. They retreated at his wishes but were still wary.

Yugi's violet eyes met Yami's and a shiver was sent screaming down his spine. A connection was felt by both of them, but was then lost as Yami sneered and Yugi turned away, burying his head into Ryou's shoulder.

Ryou felt the shiver and glared at Yami. " Who are you any way? What are you doing here, in our home? Get out! Get out now!" That was the wrong thing to say as he was suddenly wrenched away from Yugi and slammed against the nearest wall. He found himself looking into the fiercest brown eyes he had ever seen. Ryou's eyes widened as he was pushed between Bakura's body and the wall.

" Who we are is of no concern to you, human." Bakura hissed into his ear pushing him roughly against the wall. Ryou whimpered and began to struggle.

Gasping, Ryou pushed against the wall, trying to get away. He unintentionally arched into Bakura, shocking the white haired Bishi. Bakura kept a firm hold though and kept Ryou on the wall. Ryou gave up pushing against the wall, and clutched and clawed at the hands holding him up by the scruff of his jacket.

Bakura liked Ryou's lithe form writhing beneath him, and he felt a rush in the bottom of his stomach. He was getting hot just by looking at the struggling teen. Though he had mistaken the feeling for lust, there was a warm, light headed feeling in his head and a warm fluttering in his stomach.

Ryou was shocked. Bakura had suddenly turned those deep chocolate orbs on him, filled with some feeling he couldn't fathom. He felt lust, the same lust that every body had, but he also sensed a small tingling feeling that he had never felt before. Ryou was empathetic but he had never felt/sensed true love before. For as you all know, true love it a very rare and wonderful feeling indeed.

The look sent a shiver down his spine and he whimpered. This stranger was scaring him. Suddenly he found a knee wedged between his legs, strong hands pinning him to the wall. Ryou watched helpless, as Bakura's face loomed closer, sneering. He whimpered again and began struggling, though he was hampered with the leg between his own. Inches from is own mouth, Bakura parted his lips and stared hungrily down at Ryou, body pressed firmly against his captive.

The door banged open. Startled every body jumped. Marik slouched in through the doorway, a maniac smile plastered on his face. He stopped suddenly as he counted the number of people in the room. One…four…seven? He had thought there would only be four. At first he looked confused, then a maniac grin made its way back onto his face.

" So we each get a human?" He asked excitedly to Seto and Bakura, like a kid on Christmas day. Yugi, Jou, and Malik looked at each other, Ryou being tied up at the moment. One question, one word ran through their minds. Human?

Marik bounced/ dashed into the room, picking up the closest 'human' and throwing him over his shoulder. Jou blinked as he found himself up side down with his butt up in the air. He then realized what had happened, and had begun to struggle.

"Put me down, ya creep!" He yelled pounding on Marik's back. The pounding did nothing to deter the maniac, and he simply tightened his grip.

" He's pretty! I like this one! Can I have him? Please?" He asked his friends. Seto felt anger and Jealousy go through his veins. He calmly stalked over to Malik and picked him up by the scruff of his jacket. Malik 'eeped' suddenly as his feet were lifted off the ground. Seto then walked over to Marik and held the teen out to him. Malik 'eeped' again.

Malik and Marik blinked at one another, Malik looking like a lost kitten. Malik looked at Marik, still in shock for have been picked up, his lavender eyes large and innocent. Seto yanked Jou off of Marik shoulder and thrust the Lavender eyed teen at him. Marik's eyes widened and he squealed happily and snatched the boy out of the air, treating him like a teddy bear. (A/n: Sorry to interrupt! But I just have to go KUWAIII! SO CUTE!)

" He's even prettier! He is a miniature me! And he's prettier than anything in the entire world!" With that he began to coo and cuddle Malik, much to Malik's dissatisfaction. Marik ran a hand through Malik's hair, finding it was softer than it looked. " Aww! You're so soft and cuddly! What's pretty-pretties name?" He asked Malik.

Malik blushed and looked at the floor. He was still above it by at least five inches, being held up by Marik, his arm around Malik's waist.

" My precious? Why are you not answer Marik's question?" Marik asked, slightly confused by Malik's silence. Suddenly, his face got a bright smile on it as he began to shake Malik, hoping to get him to speak that way. (A/n: you know, like that one demented girl in Nemo? The one who asks fish "why are you sleeping?" and then shakes the bag? I think her names Dora or something… . any who back to the chapter…)

Meanwhile, Jou found himself slung over the blue-eyed strangers shoulder. He was getting sick of this…

"Hey! Ya gonna carry me like this all day or sumthin'?" He asked Seto while pounding on said teens back. Seto ignored it and stared. He was rooted in place as where Bakura and Yami. They were staring at a certain psycho, who hated humans but was actually cuddling and hugging one! Sure Malik was putting up quite a fight, slapping the hand away and trying to get away, but still!

Jou realized this was his chance, as did Ryou and they squirmed away from their captors, running towards Yugi, who was still looking very confused and was still on the ground. Bakura looked surprised as he realized he was holding the scruff of an empty jacket, his knee still against the wall.

Dropping the jacket he looked around, not noticing the white feathers that fell from the jacket. Seto and Bakura started after the two, stalking towards the three. Unfortunately (or fortunately, depends I guess) Malik escaped from Marik's clutches (by biting the offending hand that wanted to pet him so damned much) and dashed towards Yugi, Jou, and Ryou. Marik sucked on the hurt fingers, but determinedly dashed after Malik.

Yugi and Yami looked on as all this happened, Yugi confused so bad it wasn't even funny and Yami silently convulsing in laughter as his friends lost their victims. Then, Yugi 's eyes widened as every body madly dashed towards him. The last thing he was thinking was 'What the-' when disaster struck.

Malik, who was slightly behind Bakura and Seto, felt a foot catch around his ankle and was sent flying once more with a strangled yelp, crashing into Bakura and Seto, sending them all into Jou, Ryou, Yugi, and Yami.

Yugi suddenly found himself in a tumble of arms, legs and bodies. Blond silver and black hair suddenly surrounded him in a tumble, as they suddenly rolled to a stop. He felt a warm body underneath him. Pushing himself up, he looked at who was underneath him. He froze as he caught confused red eyes gazed up at him, his glare gone and in its place a dazed wondering. Yugi concluded that Yami looked cute when he got rid of the glare.

Yami looked up into violet eyes shinning with fear but a hint of amusement. He decided to ignore the human for now. He felt a slight pain in his ribs and he could feel bruises forming as they lay there.

" Marik! What the hell were you thinking you idiot!" Just then a twinge was felt in his ribs and he couldn't help but wince. Ok, yelling did jack shit for helping out in this situation, he decided. Great I feel like hell and look like shit, probably, was his second thought.

Marik sat up from the middle of the pile of bodies. How or why he got there when he wasn't even in the mad dash? Well he thought it looked like fun. With a big smile on his face he answered Yami's question.

" I was not thinking Yami of mine."

"That was apparent." Seto's snappish voice was heard from under Bakura and Marik.

" Ooh! Owch! Ya mind not putting your elbow their Moneybags?

(A/n: Sorry! Last time. Any way, my mind was blank on an insult Jou could come up with, so even though Seto's not rich, I'm just gonna have Jou call him that. Sorry ((is sheepish)) )

Seto dug his elbow in, just to spite him and Jou yelped in pain. A satisfied smirk made its way onto his face.

" No I _don't_ mind, puppy." Jou growled.

"Don't call me puppy, ya jerk!" He kicked out but instead of getting Seto he accidentally kicked Ryou who was some where between Yami, Bakura, and the floor.

"Owch! As much as I love being smashed, can we please get up off the floor?" Came his strained voice, strained because his face was getting acquainted with the floor.

After a bit of struggling, they had gotten a few new bruises and some pulled hair, but they got untangled. As Yami made to sit up though, he cried out in pain and clutched his side. Yugi immediately rushed over to his side and began checking him. Puzzled, Yami looked at him. He caught Yugi's hands and looked confusedly up at him.

"Why? Why are you helping me? I hurt you, made you bleed, and yet you are helping me? Why?" Yugi looked surprised down at Yami. He thought for a moment and came to a conclusion.

" I don't know why. Just because I guess. Do you want to see a doctor?" He asked, hoping he would want to. The only way to get to a hospital from the cabin was to fly. And they had kept their secret for so long…

Yami shook his head vehemently. The last place he needed to be was in a human hospital. It was bad enough being in a house with four humans. Yami shuddered. Then immediately winced as his cracked ribs were jarred.

Yugi sighed in relief. No trips for today. He got up to go but was suddenly blocked by Seto and Bakura. Marik was over with Malik and trying once again to pet him (anime sweatdrop)

" Can you fix him, mortal?" came Bakura's haughty voice.

" Hey! My name is Yugi, mister high and mighty! And yes I believe I can help him."

" We have no use for your name, midget. So just fix him and then we will be on our way." That was Seto speaking this time. Yugi looked from one to the other, and then shook his head.

" He can't even walk yet! It will take a few days at least for him to heal. If we move him around too much, one of the broken ribs might puncture a lung. SO, I'm sorry but he is staying here."

" What! I'm not staying here with four filthy humans!" Bakura exclaimed, crossing his arms. Yugi mimicked his moves.

" Who said you were welcomed? You can't stay here." He said decisively.

" Where ever Yami goes, we go human. And there is nothing you can do to stop us!" Seto claimed and made a move towards Yami. Yugi held out his hands, stopping the stranger in his path.

" First of all, we don't even know you! Second, Jou could throw you out on your ear! And third, NOBODY but me touches Yami." Seto seethed.

"Look shrimp. We are family. We won't let you just take him, your going to have to get through us first, and just because your short doesn't mean we'll go easy on you." Bakura claimed, pocking Yugi in the chest. Yugi frowned.

Family? They didn't look like family. But then again Jou, Malik, Ryou, and himself looked nothing alike. Yugi still hesitated.

" Its only for a few days you guys. By then I'll be good enough to get out of here. You go ahead and go home. Then come get me." Seto shook his head and crossed his arms, looking down at Yami.  
"No. Where you go we go." Yami opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted.

"Seto is right Yami." Came Marik's voice, surprisingly serious. The picture was ruined though, because Marik had Malik tucked under his arm. Malik was squirming and struggling, trying desperately to get away. His face held utter panic.

" ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind. Or forgotten." Everybody sweat dropped at that, all having seen "Lilo and Stitch". But Yugi took the words to heart. Thinking he sighed.

" Fine. The cabin is small but you can stay. For a few days." Marik grinned and squeezed Malik. Malik had a look of horror on his face.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" His cry could be heard echoing through the forest, dislodging a few disgruntled birds from the trees.

Yugi could only imagine what the next few days held in store for them.

* * *

Scorpia: Yup, its not a cliffy ( well relativley speaking.) How'd you like the limey action? Not enough? TO much? Tell me what you wnat! more Seto/Jou action? More Marik and Malik?and I finally got past the 2300 word mark on this chapter, I would be so proud of myself if I didn't have a very bad cold or what ever ( we think it might be somethin goin round...) Sorry bout the word play on Lilo and stitch, I couldn't help it, it popped into my mind...

Yami: She's got to go now, its like 7:30over here, which means school in fifteen minutes...

Scorpia: haha! we are a full thirteen hours ahead of you! so that means that tomorrows a Saturday! so XP!

Yami: Gomene minna-san. She's delirious right now...

Scorpia: Oooh i gots a PSP! (does happy dance) Pwease reveiw? I am feeling terrible and miserable. I didn't get as many reveiws as I wanted for the last chapter...


	7. Chapter 7

Hiya! I'm back! wow it seems as though its been forever, but its only been two weeks! and This chappy was OVER FOUR PAGES! (dies in shock)

Yami: (kicks Scorpia) well, the authoress is dead right now, but i"m sure she'll get back to you at the end of the chapter...

**On with the Show!**

* * *

The lab was dark. Anzu looked around the room one last time before closing the door and locking it. As she slipped the key to the lab into her coat pocket, she felt a strong grip on her shoulder. Whirling around with a startled cry she looked into deep green eyes and a sneering face.

"The boss wants to see you, Mazaki." Otogi answered her silent question. Her look of puzzlement turned to one of fear as she stepped away from the door and slowly made her way to the elevator, Otogi silently following her, his eyes cold and sharp.

They quickly came to the office door, and it was too soon for Anzu. Honda came into view, his face grim as he stood to the side. With a nod at Otogi, he silently gripped the doorknob and held the door open for her. Otogi silently took the position of guarding from the other side of the door.

Anzu, her hands sweating profusely, slowly watched the door behind her slowly slam shut with a final sounding 'BANG!' She slowly turned around, her hands worrying the edge of her white coat. Her blue eyes darted around the room, taking in the large boardroom trimmed in silver, blue, and dark mahogany. Her eyes were riveted to the far end of the table that could easily have seated twenty of the top executives.

A lone figure, covered in shadows, sat in the leather-covered chair. The back was turned away from her, in stereotypical evil villain style. She watched as the hand waved and watched as Otogi and Honda appeared on either side of the chair. They silently gazed around the room, hands fingering 6.mm pistols. They looked like they were well trained at handling the guns, which made Anzu even more nervous.

"You have disappointed me, Mazaki. I expected better from one of my top employees. You have done excellent work with the experiments, going farther than anybody else in your field." Anzu swelled with pride at the compliment.

"However. You were the one with the keys to the most crucial part of our experiments. You were the one to let them escape. You were the one to lost track of them. Tell me Mazaki." The voice was a sibilant hiss. "How did they escape? Experiment 2453, 2454, 2455, AND 2456? Please enlighten us with your version of the story."

Anzu felt sweat drip down her right temple, her thoughts on how they escaped. She didn't know how it happened exactly, but she knew the one they called 'Yami', other wise known as 2454, was the ringleader.

It had happened when she was not looking. As she had stroked him, she felt something transfer. Something like air but not. It clung to her hand, but when she looked at her perfectly manicured nails, the only thing she could see was her hand. But the shadows surrounding her hand looked darker, deeper. She had shrugged it off as the poor lighting quality and went back to checking the other poor experiments. Two days passed and the creatures escaped, leaving Anzu with only the shadows.

She noticed that every time she struck a creature, her hand would hurt. It steadily got worse and worse until she had to sit at her desk the rest of her day doing paper work. Oh how she hated paper work. The shadows seemed to be lurking around her now, and soon she got freaked out. So she quickly packed everything up and turned the lights off, ready to leave for the day. And so here she was…waiting for her doom.

"Well? Silence does not answer my question, foolish girl. Answer!" She jumped at her boss's haughty tone of voice and shout.

"I-I… They, um… I g-gave the keys to um Rex and he s-said he was going to look at them." She felt her lye go straight through the floor. And it kept falling as Otogi and Honda suddenly surrounded her.

"Really. And I suppose these video tapes would say the same thing hmmm?" a hand emerged from behind the black chair and held up a single videotape. "I know, old fashioned, but video tapes are so much better than the modern system." A shadowy figure detangled itself from the chair, and placed the video in a VCR. The TV was switched on and they were all entitled to a repeat performance of the little exchange that went on between Anzu and Yami.

Anzu paled as suddenly, everything went black, as though a bag had been thrown over the camera. The TV switched off and Anzu turned her attention back to her boss. "Now, my dear, that camera won't work. The last thing it caught on tape was you. You where the last person to see the experiments. Not. Rex." The voice clipped out, sounding annoyed.

Sudden hands clamped onto her shoulders as she was forcefully dragged up to the back of the chair. She felt herself go numb as she was staring face to face with her boss, who didn't look happy at all. Her boss grabbed her chin and hissed out through clenched teeth. " Get. Them. Back." With those words she was thrown to the floor, surprised by the sudden shove.

After those words, she was quickly escorted to the door. Just before she was shoved out, she heard her boss give out one more order. "Mazaki, use the Erasers from the recent pod. I have a feeling, the escapees won't fight too much after that." With that Anzu found her face shoved up against the door, locking her out. She ruefully rubbed her nose and scurried away.

She would go after them. And she would bring them back, no matter what the cost. She silently slipped down the stairs and into the night. She would get them back, but for now she had to go and lick her wounds.

* * *

"Great. Dis is just great. First we get dragged out of school, den Yugi gets hurt, and now the freaky psycho killers have decided to crash our house an' eat all our food! We need that food ya know!" Jou complained to the TV. He was sitting on the couch, in the dark, because he couldn't sleep. The old black and white movie he was watching was 'Dracula'. 

After finding himself unable to sleep, he had stumbled out and turned on the tube. He had removed his jacket and had comfortably stretched his wings out. Grabbing an old blanket and wrapping it around him, he had gratefully crashed down and lounged on the old salvaged couch. He started mumbling at the TV again.

"Do you always talk to yourself, puppy?" Came a dark voice through the night. Jou jumped and looked around wide-eyed. His own honey brown focused on cerulean blue.

"Stop callin' me 'puppy', ya ignorant bastard!" A dark chuckle from the shadows was his reply.

"Well, I don't believe we were formally introduce, puppy. Care to enlighten me as to your name?" Jou could hear the smug smirk in his voice as he stepped from the shadows. His blue eyes were made eerie in the black and white of the old movie, a weird mixture of blues and whites and blacks showing in his eyes. Jou felt his heart give a strange leap in his chest. His heart started pounding and he could feel a faint blush creep up his face as he came nearer.

"I'm Jounouchi. My friends call me Jou. But you still hafta call me Jounouchi, not puppy!" A quiet moment greeted this announcement.

" I am Seto. You may call me Kaiba though." Seto came closer to the boy on the couch. Jou huddled under the blankets and unconsciously gripped the blankets tighter. Seto looked down at Jou, and with a thrill of delight heard the rapid beating of the humans' heart. He could hear the blood being pounded out through his little puppies veins by his rapid beating heart. He stood transfixed by the sound of the blood. He was part vampire bat after all.

Jou was conscious of his wings, trying not to make them quake or rattle about under the blanket. He had a habit of doing that when he was annoyed or scared. He preferred to think that, at this moment he was the former not the later of the two. Suddenly, Seto closed the distance between the couch and himself. He leaned down and was inches from Jou's face.

Jou looked up, frightened, into blue eyes, their colors clashing of blue and brown. Seto leaned a few more inches in and then, quite suddenly he…sat down. Jou was relieved, but felt a little bit hurt and confused about what had just happened. If anything had happened. Maybe he was just hoping… 'Wait, hoping for what?' he asked himself as he looked at the brunet sitting slightly on his feet. Seto smirked.

"I love this movie." He said simply, not doing anything but looking at the TV. In fact he had never really watched 'Dracula'. He had caught glimpses of it from the guardroom; when the guard's had been busy watching TV. It was one of their favorites, seeing as how they had living replicas of Dracula that they had to watch over. Once Seto had scared a guard after he had watched the movie, and the guard had literally pissed his pants. He and the other three had laughed about it for days afterwards.

Jou said nothing as he hugged the blanket tighter around himself, drawing away from Seto. But he left his feet touching the brunet. After all, his feet where cold. Or so he said to himself. But they stayed like that till the sun began to rise, one wary and watching, the other enjoying making the little ones heart race.

* * *

Yugi awoke to an incessant noise that was horribly screeching in his ear. In reflexive reaction, his hand shot out to bang the stupid alarm clock into submission before throwing it into the opposite wall. Imagine Marik's surprise as Yugi's hand shot out and bopped him on the nose. 

"Yipe!" He squeaked. He grabbed his nose and proceeded to rub it to get rid of the hurting. He then continued to poke Yugi, wondering if the tiny human was alive. Marik smiled happily as Yugi poked his head out from under the covers.

" Hello Mini-Yami! Pretty me says that you can make waffles for breakfast!" He then proceeded to drag the unwilling Yugi out of bed. Yugi grabbed the comforter and wrapped it around himself to keep out the cold. And to keep his wings hidden. Marik then proceeded to grab Yugi around the waist and half carry half drag him to the meager kitchen. Yugi squeaked at first then decided to get used to it. Marik seemed to like carrying the smaller boys around. To Yugi's and Marik's delight, they found Ryou already in the kitchen with waffles AND eggs!

" I heard you guys wanted Waffles, so here you go…" Ryou said, as he placed a big heaping pile in front of Marik. He let Yugi get his own plate and watched as he helped himself to one waffle and one egg. Yugi flashed his a grateful smile. Soon Seto glided in and stood behind Marik. Jou then stumbled in; his feet had fallen asleep in his sleepless night. The lucky things! He could barely keep his eyes open.

He plunked himself down and helped himself to huge portions of everything. Ryou looked around and noticed Malik missing.

"Um Marik-kun? Where is Malik?" He asked as Marik finished stuffing food down his mouth. Marik froze. His eyes narrowed dangerously. " I did not tell you my name. How did you know, you worthless human?" Ryou froze. He found himself frozen in Marik's gaze. He felt something rip inside of his mind. But just when he thought he couldn't bare it anymore, Seto laid a hand on Marik's shoulder. He gave a small shake of his head and then turned to a partially frozen Ryou. " We could be asking the same thing about Bakura."

Ryou shook his head and tried to clear some of the fog that had seemed into his head. Marik seemed to change within the blink of an eye and it was slightly disturbing. 'Only slightly' he thought sarcastically. He shivered suddenly, and turned away from both of them. He turned his attention back to the waffles and proceeded to slide some out of the iron skillet.

"I don't know where Bakura is. I haven't seen him all night." He said to the stove. Seto and Marik didn't look concerned, and Seto and Ryou were relieved that they had gotten Marik off of the subject of humans. Ryou watched as Yugi took a small bite of waffle and then scoot the plate back. Yugi carefully avoided Ryou's eye as he walked out of the kitchen and to Yami's temporary room.

The room used to be the hall closet, but they cleaned it out and put a bed in it. There was room for two more sleeping bags on the floor. This was where Yami and them were supposed to stay, but who wanted to be confined in a closet?

As Yugi opened the door, he could barely make out a shape on the bed, in the gloom. He quietly sneaked over to the lump and looked down at Yami. He couldn't deny it. He had strong feelings for Yami, even if Yami hated him back.

He smoothed down the sheets by Yami's arm. What confused and startled him was the easy way that Yami and his family had called them 'human'. For they where anything BUT human. Yugi's hand made its way from the bed sheets, to Yami's arm. He slowly began to stroke it soothingly as his thoughts wandered.

He again asked the question that he asked himself every day of his life. Why me? Why did I have to be so different? If only his wings had worked, of if he had been fully human. Maybe then, his life would have been slightly better. But deep inside, Yugi knew this was his life, the here and now, and their was nothing to change that. So he had to make do with what he had. And right now, he had Yami.

Speaking of Yami, he reached up a hand and gently brushed a bang out of the slumbering teens face. He then ran his hand through Yami's hair and instantly fell in love with it. He ran his hand again through Yami's silky locks, his fingers getting slightly tangled in some of the knots. Yugi frowned. Yami's hair looked like it hadn't been brushed in forever.

Leaving the room for a few seconds, he never noticed the shadow silently slipping out of the room behind him. Bakura frowned. 'What's the little midget up to?' he thought as he made his way to the kitchen and made an appearance.

Bakura's eyes darted around the room, looking from Marik and Jou, who were stuffing their faces, to Seto and Ryou, one of which looked on with amazement bordering on fear, the other with slight amusement. You decide which was which. He silently took up a position by Seto. His eyes kept on wandering over to the white haired, soft-spoken boy who had originally caught his attention.

Ryou was busy making more waffles and eggs to keep filling the face of those two. Distractedly, he wiped a hand across his sweaty forehead, leaving bits of waffle batter behind on his pale skin. Bakura was now openly staring at Ryou, a hungry look in his eyes.

Seto shook his head as he watched the Thief sneak up behind the boy and wrap his arms around Ryou. Ryou froze instantly, his eyes wide. He felt the arms around his waist tighten for an instant, before warm breath was on his ear.

" You keep making food, and soon they with both explode." He whispered as Ryou felt his body start to melt. There was that feeling again, the one which he had never felt before. He slowly turned his face to the side and caught Bakura's eyes. They gleamed with mirth and something else. Just then, as Ryou felt comfortable in Bakura's arms, a loud shriek pierced through the room...

* * *

Yugi: (dumps water on scorpia) 

Scorpia: (spluters) Yami!

Yami: it wasn't me! It was him! (points to Yugi) (Yugi smiles innocently)

Scorpia: (grumbles) Suuure. anyway people.I wanna thank you all from the bottom of my heart. I have NEVER gotten this many reveiws before...(tears up) I'm gonna do a reader reveiw response soon! um and I know I'm forgeting something...

Yami: (wacks Scorpia on the head)Better?

Scorpia: O.o (blinks) Oh yeah! **Um I need ideas, like desperatly**!

Yami: So says the idiot who can't spell...what about the beginning Moron? Don't you want to appologize?

Scorpia: Oh yeah! (cries) I'm sorry! I felt really bad about writting a whole page and a half about Anzu! ButI wanted to make up for it...So Virtual cupcakes! for allwho read through the first page and a half, WITHOUT gaging or groaning! (giggles) and cookies to all who did gag or groan.

Now reveiw! Please?

P.s. (pokes YLMA!) (winks) get the next chapter up **Yugi's Little Moon Angel**! I'm still waiting! all you people go and bug her! (evil laughs) Whahahahahaha(cough)(hack) (cough) O.o wait. Am I hearing things, or is that the theme song for Yu-Gi-OH? (rushes out of room, nocking chair over)


	8. Chapter 8

**Scorpia:** Hey you guys! Here is the long awaited next chapter! Reader review responses are below, so you can just skip to the beginning. And guess what? I actually got…dum dum dum a FLAME! I'm so happy : )

**Yami**: Um Scorpia, flames are a BAD thing

**Scorpia**: nope! This flamer was really polite and she didn't say my writing was horrible or whatever, she just said "Not to be rude or anything, but how can you stand to write stories about those pairings? Whenever I see pairings like that, they make me sick." Or something along those lines…

**Yugi**: (worried) you mean people don't like me and Yami being together?

**Scorpia**: sadly no, there are some homophobic people out there, but the Yaoiness outweighs the non-Yaoiness, see (shows tons of YGO fics that are YAOI)

Oh and One more thing. My computer crashed and I have had to use the schools, so that is why it's late, so I'm sorry…

**Warnings**: Yeah, um Anzu, as much as I dislike her, will be a big part of this story! As such, I'm sorry! but Anzu is part of this chapter and is vital to the continueing development of this fiction story (looks back at what she wrote) geeze, I sound like a robot...But anzu bashing continues! XD

* * *

**Kahmet: **My writing is interesting! Really? (gets stars in her eyes) I thought I had the worst style when it came to writing...there just seems to be so many better writters out there. Thank you so much for the compliment! (glomps Kahmet)

**Allieb13**: O.o um hi! Congratulation, you have the shortest review so far XD! Um when you said Maximum Ride /redone/ I had no clue what you meant (well maybe I do have an idea… . but could you explain, please?) Anyway, even though they were short, they were much appreciated!

**Animefan ):** Sorry 'bout the cliffy! But here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy )

**Lady Banshee 999**: (feeling very special) thank you so much for your kind words! They really made my day! I also can't wait to find out what happens when Yami finds out about the wings! I think that will be in a few more chapters (or sooner…) so just hang in there!

**Kira killfire**: you want more Yami x Yugi? Nope! Sorry can't have it! (Giggles) sorry, I just had to say that. Yup! Hope you like this chapter, I put in more YY just for you and YLMA )

**MonPetitLoupDeMort**: (blushes at compliments) aww gee, thanks (still blushing) I love your username! Sorry, just had to say that. Anyway, you actually think I think of things for this story?

**Yami:** . she can't even make up a good one-shot, let alone a good chapter!

**Scorpia**: (growls at Yami) shut up! Any way, thank you for your review, it made me literally start jumping up and down.

**Yugi:** and she squealed! I still can't believe she actually squealed and jumped up and down!

**Scorpia**: (blushing and hiding her face)

**Yugi's Little Moon Angel**: (glomps YLMA) Hiya! Long time no see-er-write! I'm so sorry, but my home computer crashed, and MSN is not allowed at school, so I can't email or instant message you! (Cries) I'm on the school computer right now…and retyping this chapter for the fifth time . But yeah, you could send me any ideas about fluffyness! Anything you wanna see in here, I'll put it in! Oh and I added more YY just for you and Kira Killfire : ) hope you like it! (pokes) you done with the chapter yet? (chibi look of pleading DOOM!)

**AnGeLoFmErCeY94**: O.o (blinks) you said that whole sentence without taking a breath! (Is amazed) Thank you so much! (Giggles) I will be sure to add more MM and BR just for you! No BR in this chapter, but in the next one ok? This one is more about MM and YY sorry. And yes I am so proud that you reviewed (beams)!

**Slushie Blu**: well I updated! Now where is that book you promised me…? J/k you don't have to send in a book, but I really would like to hear your ideas! Right now, I'm looking for cute and fluffy ideas, and then maybe some on Anzu, and what she could do…

**Hawk-EVB**: Yugi! He's in trouble? (Runs around yelling with Hawk-EVB) YUGI!

**Yugi:** . I'm right here, you baka authoress!

**Scorpia**: O.O Yugi called me a baka! That's not something you hear everyday…Any way, thanks for the review, and you'll finally see who screamed…

**Kishiro Kitsune**: Hiya! I really hope this ficcie is cute; I personally LOVE cute and fluffy stories! And yes making ANY YGO cast member hyper is VERY fun! Especially when they are on a sugar rush! D (laughs)

**Icy Sapphire 15:** Thank you for the idea I love it! And I'll be sure to use it…when the time is right (winks) Hope you like this chapter! I too hate Anzu with any YGO cast member! I don't really hate Anzu I just don't think she should have a really big part in Ficcies, I'd much rather read about the bishies than her… .

**Yugirules**: Hiya! Thank you for the review and the compliment, and yes I did get to watch YGO! I tried to update sooner, but my computer crashed (and remains crashed) so now, I have to work on the school computer XP so I'm sorry, I didn't update faster…

**Handmaiden of Foamy**: You want to know why Yugi can't fly? I to want to know too! (Winks) I'm sorry but you'll just have to wait and see… Thank you so much for the compliment, I too like to think that my ficcie is original… (sweatdrops) but there are so many better writers out there…

**Death by storm:** Cruel and unusual punishment? O.o (blinks) wow; I didn't know writing about Anzu has that affect on people… (Grins evilly) I now know a new form of torture :-). Any way, I'm afraid you're in for another torturous chapter, Anzu is a very crucial part of this story…I'm SORRY (cries) please don't hate me; ;

**Jazhira:** (blinks) you know, I still can't believe you actually like this ficcie, I LOVE all of yours. Do you have any idea what it feels like to have a (famous) writer review your own stories? (Is still awestruck) Thank you so much, for everything. Oh and I need fluffyness! Any ideas you have would be great but, fluffyness is what I need right now…for some reason I can only do fluffy in the most inopportune moments…Angst is no problem XP! And yes there is going to be Bronzeshipping in this chapter ) behold the bronzeshippyness that has gone out of control! XD

**dragonlady222**: Thank you for your kind words (beams and glomps) I'm glad you like it, and I'll be sure to use your ideas later on!

**HOPPY-SAN2345**: (smirk) done deal. Anzu will die by Yami's hands :-)

**Chibikuro Rose-Sama**: I updated! I hope you like this

**Saffron-Starlight**: Why thank you! I had hoped it was cute, and I hope this chapter is also cute!

**Thunderstorm101**: Hiya! (Rubs back of head blushingly) gee thank for the nice words! Anyway plenty if M/M in this chapter! ) Hope you like it!

Well that concludes the reader review responses! Please review!

**On with the show! **

**

* * *

**

She had gone over the tape countless times. Her blue eyes had bags under them as she stared relentlessly at the glowing TV screen. Once again she had paused the tape for the thousandth time in an hour; her hand throbbed mercilessly as she squinted through the fuzziness on the tape.

'Right…there…'

Anzu couldn't quite make it out, but she could almost see the thing. It was in transit from attaching to her hand and detaching from experiment 2454. The screen was fuzzy and the tape not the best of quality and the camera was out of date and out of focus, but you could see a tendril of something black and shadowy in the space between the withdrawing hand and the twitching leg.

But what was it? Anzu placed her hand up to the light and scrupulously studied it. Nothing was different. Well, nothing except the fact that her hand was dark and murky. She could barely see the white on her French manicure. Her eyes narrowed and she poked her hand. Yup, it was her hand.

Swinging around so her chair faced the desk, she flipped the switch for the desk lamp and, biting her lip, placed both hands together side by side. She promptly gasped and her eyes grew wide. Her hand! It was so dark! Franticly she began to pull at her skin, madly trying to pull it off.

With gasping sobs, she swung the chair around and stumbled out of the room and down the hallway. She made her way to the lab, still trying to pull her skin off. She was so distraught; she ran through the swinging lab doors and immediately stumbled on a chair leg some careless person left out (A/n: _looks innocently away_)

The fall to the floor was quick but quite painful. It knocked some sense into her head and she took calm, steady breaths. Rising up on her knees, she brushed off the dirt that had come into contact with her white coat. She couldn't help but stare at her own hand against the whiteness. Even as she watched, the darkness crept up her hand and up her wrist. Now her whole hand and about an inch of her wrist were dark.

With belying calm, she stood up and made her way to a computer. Her thoughts were in turmoil as she automatically logged in. Her thoughts where muddled and confused. The only clear thought that made it known to her was the tape. The picture flashed in her mind again. She saw the dark tendril leap from 2454 to her hand. He was the answer. It was his entire fault!

She growled and her hands flew across the keyboard as she came to a decision. She was going to capture the experiments. She was going to capture them, get on the good side of her boss, and wring that scrawny experiment's neck in his sleep when nobody was looking. She was going to smile when she did it too. And she knew just how to do it.

On the computer she brought up the stats on the latest Eraser developments. The leader of the pack's picture popped up and his stats were displayed on the right. She smirked as she realized just who he was. There, in front of her computer, she began to laugh at the irony of the predicament. Soon her laughs became wild and gasping, tears leaking from her eyes.

And staring down on her from the computer screen was a picture of a boy of five feet, with steel grey eyes, and black hair that barely touched the middle of his back. On the stats part, it recorded his height, weight, number of kills and number of defeats, his genetic code and other useless information. The irony was that apparently experiment 2453 was this boys brother.(A/n:just in case you hadn't figured that out...)

* * *

_He was in a metal cage. The bars of the cage were restricting around his frail body, pressing his huge wings in painfully. It was completely dark, not a single speck of light showing anywhere. He sobbed uncontrollably. Even the shadows couldn't help him, for what where the shadows without light? Nothing. He was nothing.The world was nothing. The only thing that existed was this cage, baring his soul for the wicked wold to see._

_Crying out in the darkness, his sobs became cries of outrage and murder. Humans! The filthy humans had done this to him! They had taken him away from his life, had warped his genes, had defiled his body, and then tortured him to the ends of the Earth! They were the cause of all the world's pain and sorrow, filling the world with hatred, greed, and desire. The black cloud that hung over the once beautiful, but now dirty and spiteful mother Earth was all THEIR doing!_

_The darkness was closing in. He had to get out, break free from this prison. He had to find a way to escape! But escape was never going to come for him. He would have to wait in this cold dark and unforgiving blackness. NO! He wouldn't wait!_

_Suddenly, he gripped the bars of cold metal and iron and screamed his hatred of humans into the darkness, ripping apart the frail bars of reality.

* * *

_

Yugi entered the room to hear a sudden shriek from Yami. Looking worried, he stepped over to the bed, just in time to see Yami thrashing around and end up falling on the floor in a tangle of blankets and limbs. He was panting heavily, as though he had run a marathon, or had had the scare of his life.

"Are you Ok?" He asked worriedly as he knelt down and began to help the entangled teen. He gave a sharp jerk of the blanket and Yami and thecloth separated with a dull thud. Yami ruefully rubbed his sore backside.

"Yeah. I'm fine just a nightmare..." He trailed off, looking lost in thought, a bit worried. That nightmare. What a horrible nightmare. He was so lost in thought; he almost didn't catch what Yugi was saying.

"-rror." Yugi looked at Yami and realized he hadn't heard a word Yugi had said. He cleared his throat. " I said, you mean night terror." Yami just looked bewildered. "A what? What is the difference between a nightmare and a night terror?"

Yugi looked thoughtful, thinking how best to describe the difference. " Well, a night mare is a bad dream, something your mind tells you is bad. But a night Terror is where it's your instincts. Your instincts tell you that something is not right and your body responds to that instinct by waking itself up. Night terrors are the ones where you wake up screaming or yelling or even jumping out of bed. I believe you just did two of those three." (A/n: I'm not sure at all if this is right, but I'm just going with logic on the whole night terrors thing...So don't take my word for this!) He finished with a small smile inching its way onto his face.

Yami just reflected on what Yugi had said. If what he said was true, than Yami had had night terrors ever since waking up at the Building with no memories. They usually had some thing to do with darkness. He shivered as he stood up. Just because he had control over shadows didn't mean he liked the dark. Far from it, he hated the pure darkness, the black without light, but what could he do about it? He was after all Yami, or his full given name, Kudaiyami.

He leaned down and picked up the blanket from off of the floor, a sad and slightly scared look on his face. Yugi watched Yami and was curious about his expression. Stepping closer, he stuck his head under Yami's own turned down face and looked up at him. Yami, startled, gasped and his eyes grew wide, looking down into Yugi's concerned eyes.

"Yami, what's wrong? Why-" Just then Ryou came through the door, a bowl of soup in his hands. Bakura was following sullenly behind Ryou.

When Ryou had heard the shriek, he had slipped out of Bakura's arms, grabbed the soup and headed towards the temporary room before Bakura could blink. Bakura blinked and then pouted. He didn't even get to finish his seducing! He had sighed and had heard a snort come from Seto. Ignoring that, Bakura had followed Ryou, still thinking of waffle batter and sweaty skin underneath the batter.

Ryou smiled at the two, then handed the soup over to Yugi. "Good morning Yami. How are your ribs today?" He asked quietly, pulling up the blinds in the dark room. Yugi and Yami winced at the brightness, and each took a step back from each other. Without knowing it the two had slowly gravitated towards each other while they had been talking.

"They're fine, I guess." He replied to Ryou's query and lightly touched his side. He winced as his hand came into contact with the bandages. That little fall on the floor sure hadn't helped his poor ribs and now he was surely going to have another bruise. Just then Malik came through the door, looking slightly wary.

"Hey, I thought I heard a shriek. So who's being murdered?" He asked still looking around warily. Yami pouted slightly and crossed his arms. "I didn't _shriek_. I _yelled_." He exclaimed. This exclamation was met with a laugh and a few snickers. Malik snickered while edging towards Yugi. Yugi looked at him strangely.

"Malik, is something wrong? Where were you? You missed out on breakfast by the way, and I think Jou and Marik finished it, so don't expect left overs."

"I'm hiding from that cuddling psychopathic freak that looks like me." He stated, hiding behind Yugi and looking around -err- over the short teen to watch the door. He meeped slightly, then dove under the cot when a shadow of a person appeared on the hallway wall. They all blinked at his weird behavior, then turned their attention to Seto who had entered. (A/N; Sorry, but that room must be getting pretty crowded...after all it is supposed to be a closet! But lets just forget that tiny little detail shall we?)

Drawing himself up regally, Seto looked down his nose at the group and, seeing nothing was wrong, humph-ed and stalked out the door. Everybody blinked again. Ooooh Kay...

Malik watched all of this from underneath the small cot. He watched as Seto left the room and he breathed a sigh of relief. The cot was kind of cramped, so he wiggled around to get in a good position. This was a good place to hide, if he did say so himself. Marik would never find him down here!

Well, as we all know, those words are cursed. If you ever say never you are in for a rude awakening! So it shouldn't have been a surprise when his leg brushed against something else under that cot. Nor should it have been a surprise to see glittering purple eyes looking into his. And, of course, when Marik spoke to him, he shouldn't have squeaked and banged his head on the bottom of the bunk.

"What are we doing under here, Malik-pretty?" Came Marik's voice in a hushed whisper. Unfortunately for Malik he _was_ surprised therefore he _did _squeak and bang his head on the cot. Grabbing his head in pain, he muttered a string of curses, but you couldn't quite tell who they where aimed at, the bed, or Marik.

Marik looked worriedly at his precious Malik and brushed the teens' bangs away from his face to look at the slight lump that was forming on his forehead. (Marik's own hair had some how managed to squeeze in under there but even I, the great authoress, don't know how he managed that.) He took away the hand that was covering the protrusion and gently touched the bump. Malik whimpered at the touch. Marik leaned forward and gently brushed his lips over the boo-boo.

Malik's face turned scarlet as he tried to shoot out from under the cot.He had unfortunately forgotten how tightly he was wedged in under the bed, so only his head and arms made it out. His shoulders had gotten stuck!

Arms outspread, face flaming red, and fingers scrabbling, the others just looked at him. Well Yugi and Ryou did. The other two were laughing their heads off. After a few seconds of struggling, he glared at them all.

"You could **HELP** you know!" He said, irritated and flushed. Yugi put down the soup on a bedside table, while he and Ryou each grabbed an arm and pulled, but he was still stuck. Meanwhile, Bakura and Yami had settled down and had stopped laughing, but every now and again a small giggle would escape the two. Marik was under the bed, slightly confused but still happy. He couldn't help but stare (and drool) at Malik's butt as it wiggled around trying to get out (a/n: I have such a dirty mind...(rolls eyes heaven-ward))

Malik gave a squeak as Marik gave a hard push on his rear end. With a slight 'pop' Malik was dragged out from under the bed and was finally unstuck. He stood between his friends, brushing his knees and pant legs off. Marik squirmed out from under the cot without any trouble in getting stuck (or getting his hair caught!). Malik was out of there like a bullet shot from a gun, looking over his shoulder frantically. Marik grinned and started to count.

Um Marik? What are you doing?" Yami asked an eyebrow arched elegantly.

"9...10!" And with those words Marik was off, out the door and following Malik. He had thought it was a game, and he wanted to play! Sweat dropping, Ryou followed the two, trying to convince the Marik not to squeeze Malik to death, which was apparently happening if all the curses and joyous exclamations meant. Bakura stalked out, trying to look like he wasn't following Ryou, leaving the two original occupants alone.

Yugi and Yami looked at one another out of the corner of their eyes. Their eyes met and Yugi blushed. Yami smirked lightly. Suddenly, Yugi realized that the soup had gone slightly cold. Blushing he grabbed the bowl and made his way to the door. "I'm going to um go get some more soup. Um I'll be back…"

with those words, he scampered out into the hallway and sighed, closing his eyes and leaning against the wall.Crashing sounds resounded down the hallway and he peeked open an eye.Yup, Malik and Marik were still fighting (or attempting to) and Ryou was trying to pacify the two, while Bakura leaned against the wall, a small smirk on his face as his eyes tracked Ryou's movements. He sweatdropped and rolled his eyes. This was going to be a looooong day.

* * *

**Scorpia:** Hey every one! Well I'm sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but it would have been shorter if I had left off the Anzu part...I originally had saved that part for next chapter, but thought that it would go good in this chapter and help to move the story along...Oh yeah! and my computer is back up, it has been for a few days now, so yeah.

I had a hard time with this chapter for some reason...I need some inspiration! So if you want to see anything happen to the Characters, go ahead and tell me! I'll add it in when I can use it, oh and **Icy Saphire 15**I will be using your great idea, probably next chapter. So until then, REVEIW!

**Yugi**: (blinks) suuuuure. They're gonna review now that you yelled at them...

**Scorpia**: Oh damade! stupid English. Why does it have to be so hard to write? (sighs) just gotta remember "i" before "e" except after "c"... -- that is so annoying... Well

Ja Ne!


	9. Chapter 9

**Scorpia:** Hi, um I'm so sorry about the delay...a nasty little thing called 'school' (shudders at word) and 'Homework' (shudders even harder) Also, I jsut want to say, that my brain is fried right now, I only got like a few hours of sleep last night, and now its almost eleven P.m. over here...I'm sorry about all the spelling and grammer mastakes, I'll fix any, if you guys just point it out...(sighs tiredly) so my brain is fried

**Yami:** When ISN'T it? and didn't you already say that?  
**scorpia:** (glares tiredly at Yami) oh that reminds me, this chapter is mostly BxR with a bit of SxJ. (Whacks Yami) I'll get you back! When I'm not as tired...  
**Yami:** (rolls eyes) sure...  
**Scorpia:** (glares) fine! I won't put you in this chapter at all! (screaming at him)(is in a bad mood)

**On with the damn show already!**

* * *

Seto watched with sharp eyes as Yugi exited the room and leaned against the wall. He was on the other side of the fight/glomping spree going on, leaning against the wall, unconcerned about the shouting and yelling coming from three of the four beings in the tussle. A lone strain of maniac-like laughter rose above the shouts and screams. That would be Bakura, of course. Seto watched for a few more seconds before pushing off the wall and stalking down the hallway, thinking. 

Yesterday they had left the Building, leaving under the cover of darkness and Yami's shadow controlling. Unfortunately they were chased and Yami had to exert his powers, calling up some furry thing (Yami had called it a 'Kuriboh', whatever that was) to get the Erasers off their scent. He was extremely weak for summoning this monster and hiding them, and as such had had to be carried for a small part of the way, barely conscious. Though, having finally shaken off the Erasers for a time, Yami slipped into unconsciousness and had fallen to the floor of the forest they had been flying over, sometime in the wee hours of the morning.

And that was where this human had come in. Unwittingly, he had taken in a dangerous mutant, and had been subjected to various forms of torture under Yami's hands. And still the little bugger (1) took care of him! What did Yugi want? Why was he helping some one who was obviously dangerous to him and to every one he had connections with?

Seto scowled as he made his way to the kitchen to finish his breakfast. He entered and the first thing he saw was a blonde mop of hair shoveling waffles into his greedy little mouth as fast as he could. He scowled and watched as the blonde seemed to never stop eating. Where in the world did he put it all? It was like he was a bottomless pit! He probably had a wooden leg or a garbage disposal somewhere in that tall, lanky, beautiful body.

Seto suddenly stopped his musings on the Pup and focused on the syrup that was now dripping down the blondes chin, some VERY dirty thoughts running through his head. Most of them involved him, the mutt, and the syrup. (2) Suddenly Jou looked up from his food, which was an extraordinary event in the first place, and looked directly at him.

"Wha' do 'ou wan' Kaib'?" He asked him through a mouthful of waffles. Seto winced as he caught a glimpse of the food.

"I was just wondering if anybody ever taught you table manners mutt." He answered. Jou looked at him suspiciously before turning back to eating.

"I'll take that as a no." Seto replied to his own question. Jou glared at him before taking his fork and pointing it at the smirking boy.

"For your information, I do know manners!"

Seto raised an articulate eyebrow, snorting slightly, trying to get those stupid pictures out of his head. "What ever mutt, I don't have time for this conversation." He then quickly walked out of the kitchen. Jou looked confusedly at the retreating back as Seto's coat tails whipped around the corner.

What did he do? Why did Seto leave? And did Kaiba just insult him? Well either way, he had called Jou a mutt, and he wasn't going to let him get away with it! Grabbing a few waffles off the stack, he stalked out of the room, just in time to see the door to the forest shut.

Wondering what Kaiba was doing outside, his anger drained and curiosity replaced it as he followed out the door and down the path that Yugi took to school. The sun was halfway in the sky, or a little past showing it was about one or two in the afternoon. The leaves provided ample shade from the sun, seeing as how Seto didn't like the light, seeing as how it hurt his eyes a bit. Seto carefully stepped over a fallen tree branch (the one Yami had knocked down) and continued walking until he suddenly veered off the path.

Jou, curious, followed him off the path and into the dense trees. After a few minutes of tripping and stumbling, muttering curses under his breath, Jou realized that he had lost sight of Seto completely. Swearing loudly, he looked around him. Crap! He was lost and couldn't find the way out! He sighed and looked around for a clear spot among the branches.

Finally he found a crack that looked to be big enough. Still swearing and cursing his bad luck, he stretched his arms and shoulders, loosening them up for a ruff take off. With a snap, his white wings unfurled and he flapped them a few times to loosen them up. He judged the distance from the ground to the tree tops. It would be close, he might not be able to get any lift before he hit the space. If that happened he would hit the tree itself, and that was never fun.

He tensed and sprung, his wings flapping quickly to get the lift they needed. A bit of breeze blew and Jou used that bit of lift to clear the tree tops. As he cleared, he let out a sigh of relief. He had thought for a minute there that he wouldn't make it! Looking around, he noticed how far he had gone from the path, and how far he was from the cabin. He sweat dropped when he realized he had followed Seto for nearly two miles! He quickly took off for the cabin, not making a sound besides an occasional grumble about stupid blue eyed teens.

Down on the ground, Seto came out from the shadows, looking at the retreating back of Jou. To say he was shocked would be to say the least.

He had only come out here to help clear his head of all the thoughts (about his puppy), when he had heard someone following him. Slipping behind a tree he had waited for the other to pass before following his pursuer, now known as Jounouchi. He had watched as the mutt had cursed himself and Seto all the while looking up at the trees.

Seto had thought this odd of his puppy and was about to step out to make a remark about how a puppy always follows his master, when he had noticed Jou tensing and stretching. Then they came out. Seto had seen them emerge from under Jou's shoulder blades, all white and so beautiful they almost hurt his eyes to look at them. His eyes grew uncharacteristically wide as he watched his pup/ angel flap his wings a few times before jumping up.

'He isn't going to make it!' Seto thought taking a few steps from behind the tree to catch a tumbling Jou if he fell. He breathed a slight sigh of relief before he blinked, looking at the retreating form. Damn! And he had hoped to clear his thoughts too!

Seto sighed as he continued walking. He needed time to think this whole thing out...

* * *

Back at the house, everything had settled down. Marik was pouting as he sat on the couch, Malik was sitting in the arm chair across the room, trying to watch TV but occasionally casting wary glances towards the pouting blond. Ryou had retreated to the kitchen, a headache forming as he cleaned up the big mess. Bakura was slouched against the wall, watching Ryou from under bangs that hid his eyes. 

Ryou continued puttering around until finally he set the washcloth he had been using down and declared the room done.

"It's not as clean as I'd like it to be, but its clean enough for a small break." He stated to himself, looking around the kitchen, his hands on his hips, having forgotten Bakura was there. Bakura, noticing his chance to finish his seducing, slunk around to Ryou's back, and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling the boy flush against him.

He leaned in,a smirk on his face as his eyes flicked to the bit of batter left over on the little white haired boy. "You missed a spot." He muttered out before leaning in even more, his breath caressing Ryou's ear.

Ryou froze, his eyes wide in shock. What was he supposed to do! His arms were rigid by his side, his legs locked in place. His eyes grew bigger as he felt Bakura's tongue trace a pattern from the ear to a spot right above Ryou's eye. Ryou couldn't think, his mind was a total blank. Then, suddenly, he closed his eyes and leaned into Bakura's touch, his arms slowly coming up to wrap around the lithe muscles that bound him to the other, holding Bakura's arms around his waist.

Bakura, delighted at the little one's response, lick and nip his way down Ryou's tender neck. Ryou let out a mewl as Bakura hit a sweet spot, right below his ear. Bakura licked at this spot and nibbled on it a few more times before closing his mouth on the spot and sucking on it, making the blood flow to the surface.

Ryou was in bliss. There was just no other way to describe this feeling. Then, the pleasant feeling ebbed and he found himself blinking in Bakura's arms, his mind filled up with logic and reason. No. this was wrong! A small voice in his head shouted out to him. Oh how he wanted to ignore that voice, but common sense pressed against his mind once again.

His eyes jerked open and he began to struggle against the arms that held him tight. Bakura, surprised at Ryou's sudden change, let go of the struggling boy. Ryou stumbled away, not expecting to be released so suddenly, making him almost hit the ground. Fortunately he caught himself, before dashing out of the kitchen and down the hall to his room.

Bakura stood stock still, hearing Ryou's door slam with a final 'Bang!'. That was not what he had expected, not at all. He had thought that after Ryou had leaned into the touch, that he had had the human. Confused and slightly hurt, he made his way down the short hallway, and stopped out side of Ryou's door.

Pressing his ear against the wooden door, he could make out muffled sobs from the teen within. Bakura felt a pang of worry and sadness go through his heart, before he pushed those feelings aside. Looking back on what he did, he realized just what he had done.

He had kissed a human. Shame filled him, as he trudged to the living room, sitting beside Marik on the couch, a pout on his face too. Malik looked at the two of them and their expressions and thought that it might be a good idea to go someplace else, seeing as how Bakura looked as though he wanted to kill somebody and Marik looked as though he was going to jump him, a crazed look in his eye.

Shuddering, Malik made his way quickly to the kitchen and sat down at the wooden table. He was shortly joined by Jou who stomped in and took a seat, a scowl on his face. Malik sighed and sweat dropped. Was he going to be surrounded by mad people all day!

"What's wrong with you?" Malik asked bluntly.

" Dat bastard insulted me, an' he got away with it! I tried to follow him, but I kinda got lost..."

Malik, lost a bit on what he said, shrugged and left Jou to stew, making them both a sandwich.

* * *

Meanwhile, Seto had been thinking. He had come to several decisions. One, Jou was not human. Two, Seto was not human. But while Seto knew what he was, what was Jou? Why did he have wings? Did he too come from the Building? Or did he come from a different "institution entirely? If he was like the four of the darks, did he have powers, like Seto's speed, or Yami's Shadow powers? Did Yugi and Ryou and Malik have wings? Was it just Jou? Was ANY of the boys human? Was he born like this? Or was he like the darks, who had had previous lives before they had been abducted and subjected to the experimental Genes? 

Either way, he still had more questions than answers. He sighed and he rubbed his blue eyes tiredly. He had better be going back, he didn't want anyone to worry about him. Taking a look around the forest and seeing that it was clear, he walked to a clearing and took off, his black wings sliding out gracefully.

* * *

Grey eyes followed his brothers accent (not that he knew it was his brother). Mokuba had been approached by that stupid bitch Masaki about finding and destroying the experiments known as 2453, 2454, 2455, and 2456. He agreed, on the terms of being allowed a free day, and a new promotion. So here he was, with only the question of 'Why do people never look up?' on his mind as he looked after his brother. With a smirk, he swung down from the branch he was currently on, following his brothers sent as his brother led the way to the other experiments.(3) **

* * *

Bugger- (snickers) I love this word…(Snickers again) **

**Most of them involved him, the mutt, and the syrup.-** (waves to Jazhira) Thanks girl! I love this part and I so couldn't do this chapter without you…I sorta got stuck with how to start this chapter! So props (once again) to **Jazhira**! XD(glomps) I didn't want to copy everything you wrote, but it did indeed inspire me to write this whole scene.

**(3)** I would like to say that Mokuba is officially a bad guy. But don't worry! I won't let him stay a bad guy...lets just say, he doesn't remember anything from before he and his brother were abducted. I would also like to say that my brain has been effectively fried, so I'm sorry for any confusion.

**Scorpia**: (sweat drops) Is it just me, or is this story going no where...? (sighs) I guess I'll just have to get the rest of the plot in there next chapter...oh and looks like this is going to be a few more chapters. I'm guessing around four or five more...  
**Yami**: But you NEVER guess right...  
**Scorpia**: (whacks Yami upside the head again) well then, I'll just have to wing it.  
**Yami**: O.o are you sure that's a good thing?  
**Scorpia:** oh just shut up. I'm sorry about the long wait minna-san! I really am! But for some reason this is the part where my stories always lag behind...But do not fear!(yells to herself) I WILL FINISH this story! I WILL!(calms down)  
**Yugi**: (appears from wherever he was before) Hey Scorpia. Yami, what did you do this time?  
**Yami:** what? What made you think I did anything?  
**Yugi:** Well, whenever you and Scorpia get into a fight, she always yells at you. I heard her yelling and you were with her sooo...  
**Scorpia**: -.- your aibou here is annoying Yugi. Pwease make him stop...(gives Yugi, the chibi look of pleading DOOM!)  
**Yugi:** (confused) what? Why? What did he do?  
**Scorpia**: He's just being a smart ass!  
**Yugi:** So do something about it! Aren't you the Authoress?  
**Scorpia**: O.o oh yeah!(snaps her fingers but nothing happens) whaaaaaa-? (mouth hangs open in horror) Its gone! Where'd it go?  
**Yami**: What is she talking about now?  
**Yugi**: (shrugs)please review! She needs five reviews before continuing, that or you could get her past 90 reviews...which ever comes first!


	10. Chapter 10

**

* * *

Scorpia:THANK YOU! Arigato gosaimasu minna-san! I honestly NEVER thought this story would get past 100 reviews. But I was amazed at the progress and by the sixth chapter, I was beginning to have hope. But even then, I thought it was a false hope, and I was so prepared to give it up at a moments notice. But through ten chapters, you guys have remained true and unwaivering, and I love you guys so much!**

so I would like to dedicate this chapter to **The Black Angels Red Rose** , my 100th reviewer. But in reality, I would also like to dedicate this also to those of you who have been with me from the beginning. Their user names are...**Handmaiden of Foamy**, **Icy Sapphire15**, **Hawk-EVB**, **Shadowdancer**, **XeGyPtIaNbLaCkRoSeX**, **Slushi Blu**, **Jazhira**, **Thunderstorm101**, **Chibikuro rose-sama**, and **Yugi'sLittleMoonAngel**. I couldn't have done this without everyone of you. And I would als-

**Yami: **Argg! I can't take it any more! shut up, Shut Up, SHUT UP! Stop acting like its the greatest thing that has ever happened to you!

**Scorpia:** (blinks) But...it is...  
**Yami**: You are such a DORK! Just..just Ugh! Just post the next chapter...(mutters) I can't believe I am actually working with her...she gives me headaches...  
**Scorpia:** Um alright, um here you guys go, the tenth chapter of Genetically Engineered Love. Thank you! And sorry for my REALLY long rambling...;;; I would understand it if nobody actually reads this. In fact I hardly doubt that any body is still reading this story...

**On with the Show!

* * *

**

Ryou hugged his knees to his chest, his sobs muffled by the ruff blue blanket of his bed. He had taken to his bed, huddled on the small cot as memories of what just happened tortured him. It just wasn't right! It wasn't RIGHT! What the HELL?

A faint dusting of pink crossed his cheeks and he sobbed even harder, confusion first and foremost in his mind.

How could he let HIM do that? How come he didn't just walk away? And what about those feelings that, even now, haunted him? It was wrong, wasn't it? It was wrong to feel this way for another boy. And not only that, but to have fallen in love with some stranger, some HUMAN, who had just shown up one day, THREATENING his brother/friend and his family, and THEN to just have these feelings three days after meeting him?

With a frustrated sob, he wailed and once again buried his face in the blanket.

* * *

Bakura leaned against the door, listening indifferently to the human's sobs. So what if he had kissed him, it wasn't like he cared about the human or anything, he though as he continued to listen as the sobs got worse. 

He had gotten up from the couch in the living room, leaving it empty, as Malik had left and Marik had followed like a little lost puppy following his owner. Bakura smirked as he wondered who would wear the pants in that...unique relationship. Walking around, he had some how managed to end up in front of Ryou door, listening to the muffled sounds that drifted through the thin wood door with indifference.

In truth, Bakura was shaking inside. His mind had almost shut down, leaving only the basic survival instincts. He had kissed a human. And he didn't really mind it. It was the end of the world wasn't it? Surely it must be the end of the world. Bakura was sure that if he had looked out the window, he would find red hail stones of fire falling from red skies and zombies taking over the Earth. Seto's coat might even have lost it's gravity defying-ness! His heart lmost stopped at that particular thought.

Kissing a human. A shaking hand reached up to wipe away all the bad thoughts from his lips. But instead of rubbing his mouth vigerously and wiping his tounge down, his fingers seemed to have a mind of their own, landing as soft as butterfly touches on his flushed lips. When he snapped out of his thought's of the world ending and found his fingers tracing his lips, he quickly and angrily snapped his hand down, slid both hands into the pockets of his stolen jeans, and pushed away from the door. Not even glancing back at the sound of sobs, he stomped angrilly out of the house, but not before checking to see if the sky was red.

* * *

Seto was...contemplative. Winging back to the cabin, he could only think about Jou. Ever since he had met the quartet in that cabin, he had had a peculiar feeling about them. After all, wasn't it human instinct to stick together? What would a group of high schoolers be doing out in the middle of a forest, miles away from civilization? What about their parents? What did they do for food and transportation? Well, obviously he had gotten his answer. 

His black wings beat the air rythmically, creating a lull as he thought once more of what he had seen. Jou, his puppy, had wings. His mind once again fell blank as the gravity of the situation made it clear in his mind. Unfortunately, his wings needed his mind to work, and thus when Seto's mind went blank, his wings stopped. Luckily though, he managed to snap out of his stuppor and glide down to the trees.

As he landed in a high branch, he just sat there for a minute, letting everything, EVERYTHING sink in. Jou's wings, Seto's feelings for Jou, the fact that Jou wasn't human, the fact that he wasn't human, heck even his thoughts as Jou ate those pancakes came back!

Then, with a sigh and a shake of his head, he jumped down to the forest floor and started walking to the cabin by the lake. But as he started walking, he noticed something was off...he looked around, feeling as though he was being watched. The forest remained silent, almost eerily so, not a single bird or cricket chirping. Not a single breeze blowing...and it was then that he realized it.

Seto's trentch coat...**_wasn't defying gravity!_** His heart stopped and the world ended.

The End.

* * *

Yami: you are so mean. -.- 

Scorpia: Oh shut up...

Yugi: Um can you please get back to the story?

Scorpia: oh uh all right (sheepish grin) I just couldn't resist...Sorry...Please dun hurt me! (ducks as computer monitors are thrown at her)

* * *

Then a wind whisked through the trees and the world was right again as the black trench coat flared and saved the day. 

Seto then gave a great sigh of relief and continued walking towards the cabin, which was only half a mile away. what should he do? Should he confront the blonde? Were the others like Jou? if so, they had to have come from The Building, after all, what other place would genetically graft animal DNA into a human?

Walking through the silent trees he never noticed the small, dark shadow that trailed him expertly. Mokuba's grey eyes gleamed almost red in the shadows, a strange primal delight in hunting in the forest. A sneer made it's way onto his face as he gazed at the brown hair teen from behind. Then, just as he was about to step out of one shadow and into another, a sudden migrain hit him. He clutched his head and quickly bit back a moan as the pain increased.

_Every thing was so bright and felt cheery. Cobalt blue eyes smiled at him from far above, a hand extended in invitation. He felt his mouth lift in a genuine smile as he reached up and to take that hand. Just before he could touch that hand, however, darkness and shadows once again filled Mokuba's head._

Mokuba blinked and looked through the fingers that clutched his head and face. what the hell was that? He frowned as the feelings from that...thing that had just happened surfaced. He had been happy? He was happy? What...? Mokuba shook his head. He would just have to ask the doctor for some stronger meds. Appearantly his human intincts and feelings were getting in the way of his job. His grey eyes turned cold as he sniffed out Seto's trail.

Seto had finished walking and as he opened the door to the cabin, Mokuba watched through a bush that hid him from sight, a few feet into the forest. With a smirk, he turned and ran as fast as an Earaser could back to the building, memorizing the route. A malicious smirk filled his face as he wisked through the afternoon sunlit forest. Soon he would get his meds and his promotion and free day. Then he would escape.

* * *

Seto paused as he reached the door, a shiver going up his spine. quickly looking around, he saw nothing out of the ordinary and so just chalked it up to nerves. Taking a deep breath and calming down, he pushed the door open, walking into complete and utter chaos. With a groan, he sidestepped Malik as he ran by, possesively clutching a worn plushy. Marik followed quickly behind, cackling madly as he chased after his Malik pretty. 

Seto was surprised when Marik sropped his chasing and looked at him seriously.

"What happened?" He demanded, his insane llilac eyes narrowing as he took in Seto's composure. Seto quickly regained his composure when he heard the seriousness of the lunatics voice.

"I'll tell you later, Marik." He replied shortly, his eyes drifting over to the couch where the blonde was trying to watch some old reruns, while ignoring the madness that was Malik and Marik.

Marik followed his gaze, and then he nodded, completely serious. Well that is until he sang out, "Seto-bastard likes the blondie!" he then cackled hysterically and fell ont he ground laughing. Seto looked down at the insane teen, trying to fight back a blush as Jou looked over his shoulder to see what they were talking about.

"Don't you have some one to go torture?" Seto asked icilly, his fists clentching at his sides. Marik blinked then realized that while they had been talking, Malik had gotten away.

"Malik-Pretty! Come back to Mariku!" he screeched before throwing himself down the hall that Malik had dashed down.

Seto sighed, as he watched the last of Marik's hair whip around the corner. Today just really wasn't his day.

* * *

Okay, now Bakura was mad. This was the fifth freakin' time he had stopped in front of Ryou's door in the past hour. Sure, Ryou had stopped his crying, but he still refused to come out of his room. Not that Bakura cared or anything. He was angry with himself as the feelings he had been feeling earlier that day came back. 

Stalking in front of the door, he moved out of the way as Malik and Marik came barreling past. He scoweled. How could they be so...carefree? after all, Marik hated humans with all his heart, and yet, here he was, playing with Malik and treating the other humans somewhat er humanely. That just gave him a headache, after all some one not human can't act humanely, or could they? Suddenly his stalking came to a halt and he stopped directly in front of the door. Scowling, he hesitantly raised his hand and then knocked on the wood.

He heard a faint shuffling behind the door.

"Go away!" Ryou yelled, his voice a little hoarse from the crying previously. About four hours had past since the incident that morning, and Ryou's voice was killing him after crying for three of those four hours.

Bakura just stared at the door, not knowing what he could do. Finally he sighed and made up his mind. He made his way down the hall way to the kitchen where Yugi was sitting at the table, a bowl of cold soup on the plastic surface.

He grunted as he placed his hands in his pockets, alerting the spiky haired teen to his presence.

"Erm Ryou isn't feeling too well." he muttered, looking away from curious purple eyes, a twitch appearant in his left eye brow. Yugi blinked at his behavior. What was his problem?

"Oh, all right. Um, where is he?"

"Room." Bakura grunted then left. Yugi blinked before getting up and walking down the hall to Ryou's small room across the hall from where they had put Yami. Yugi looked at the door, a blush making it's way onto his face. Still blushing slightly, he turned and knocked on Ryou's door.

"Go away! Please!Just Go AWAY!" came a muffled but very clear command. Yugi looked puzzled at the door. That didn't sound like the quiet and shy Ryou Yugi knew. Yugi leaned his head on the door.

_Ryou, what's the matter? _He thought as hard as he could, knowing Ryou would pick up on his thoughts.

**Yugi? I thought you were...well never mind. **Yugi heard muffled thumps and a faint click as the door was unlocked from the inside. The door opened and before Yugi could blink, he was dragged into the room.

Yami, across the hall,had watched the exchange in confusion from his open door way. What had just happened? Yugi had knocked, Ryou had told Yugi to go away, Yugi leaned his head against the door, and then the door had opened. Yami blinked. Then, he made his way down the hallway, meeting a lurking Bakura. They just looked at one another before ignoring each other, Yami heading for the living room, Bakura continuing to evesdrop.

* * *

Yugi blinked as he found himself being squeezed to death by his friend. 

"R-Ryou, It's okay." he muttered to the normally stoic and level headed and awkwardly patted him on the back.

"I-I just don't know what to do." Ryou said as he burried his face in Yugi's deceptively soft hair.

"Ryou, why don't you tell me what happened, hmm? Then I can help you more than just being a plushy Yugi." the slightly squashed plushy said.

"Well, Bakura...h-he..." Ryou trailed off, not really looking down at Yugi as a faint blush spread across his cheeks. Yugi looked worriedly at his friend, or as worried as one can be when being aqueezed to death.

"Ryou, did Bakura hurt you?" Yugi asked apprehensively, thinking back to when Yami had... he winced remembrance of the first time Yami had laid eyes on im.

"No, well...no not really, it's just that..well..." Ryou just couldn't seem to get the sentence out as fresh tears lined his eyes.

**He kissed me. A-and, I, I sort of, liked...it?** Ryou's confused voice whispered through the far corners of Yugi's mind.

"W-what?" Yugi asked incredulously as he too began to blush. "S-seriously? He Kissed you?"

Ryou looked everywhere except at his best friend and brother, awaiting his judgement.

"Is that all?" Yugi asked, a bit incredulous that Ryou had locked himself in his room for four hours, just because he got his first kiss. Ryou looked at Yugi sharply.

"What do you mean, 'is that it'! I was just kissed! By a GUY!" Ryou let go of Yugi and started to pace worridly, pulling at tuffs of his silver hair, making them stand up like a cetain someone, whom he didn't want to think about right now.

"Ryou, what is so bad about that?" Yugi asked, his fingers looping through one of his belts at his waist. It looked like he was going to be in here for a while, comforting the distressed telepath.

"I don't know, but, it just makes me feel uneasy when I think about it." Ryou wrapped his arms around his chest, hugging himself for comfort.

Yugi gave him a puzzled look. "What do you mean, uneasy?"

"Whenever I feel his aura, it seems, well, murderous. However, when ever he seems to touch me, I get this weird warm feeling in hte pit of my stomach. And I don't know what it is. And he just seems _different. _Most humans are just basic bundles of feelings and thoughts. Bakura is different, he seems to act more animal than human." Ryou looked at Yugi pleadingly, hoping that he would understand. Yugi nodded his head slowly as he understood.

He sat down on the bed and motioned for Ryou to continue. Ryou continued to pace as he tried to explain.

"It, it just isn't _right._" Ryou whispered. "They're human. We are not."

* * *

Seto sat on the other side of the couch, sneaking glances at his blond who was getting more and more agitated as Marik continued to chase Malik all over the living room. As Malik climbed on top of the TV, Jou finally broke. 

"OUT! If you're going to do that, GO OUTSIDE! **OUT!**" He yelled, both hands gripping his hair and pulling in exasperation.

The Two blonds froze, looking at the angry Jounouichi, their eyes wide. Malik, deciding it probably would be the best thing if Jou didn't get mad of, seeing as how he just might get an arm or leg ripped off. Blanching at that thought, he walked out of the cabin, followed by a subdued Marik.

"Why'd you listen to him, Pretty-Me?"Marik asked wondering.

"You don't want to get on his bad side, trust me." Malik replied shivering at that thought. Marik looked thoughtful.

"I'll always protect Pretty-Malik." He replied solemnly, wrapping an arm around Malik. Malik then seemed to realize who he was alone with, out in the forest. He then proceeded to try to run away.

Erm 'try' being the most important word in that sentence, as the arm squeezed tight around Malik's waist. But that didn't mean that Malik gave up. Oh no, he tried harder than ever, twisting and turning to get away. So imagine his surprise when he was found suddenly immoble, pressed against Marik's chest, and soft lips on his own.

* * *

Scorpia: konbonwa minna-san! (smiles sheepishly then ducks as people throw stuff at her.) I"m really REALLY sorry for the (checks calender) nine month wait. (sweatdrops) I erm I realy have no excuse, besides moving to a different country, not having a computer for six months an dlittle to no inspiration. But I pushed through all that, and I swear to you that I will NEVER agains do that. I NEVER want any more guilty reviews, they make me feel sooooo bad.

Any way, I'm sure nobody is reading this story any more, but I would just like to once again thank **The Black Angels Red Rose **for ebing my one hundreth reviewed. Arigato! I really wanted to get his posted today, so that'swhy I woke up Really early (for me)

Ja Ne! I gotta go to school!


	11. Announcement

Announcement!

Hello everyone, Scorpia here after six years...PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! (-_Ducks from flying objects_-)

I would like to make the announcement that I am currently revising and **FINISHING** this story! At this time, I have already revised the first chapter (although not a whole lot has changed...). I am hoping to revise at least two chapters a week until they are all redone to my liking. So please re-read my chapters and tell me if they suck, I haven't really done this in a while.

I would like to also take this time to apologize and say that I am _SO_ SORRY for how long it has taken me to meander back to FanFiction. Life has been moving on during my absence here... it has been kind and cruel to me in these past years. Love and Hate, betrayal and death, happiness and deep regretful sorrow. Everything in life has a purpose though, and I can say that I am glad to have come back to finish this.

I hope that I see some of my old reviewers, and gain some new ones! You all have never left my mind, even if my mind had gone on hiatus. Remember, I love you all, even flamers! (-_Ducks again, dodging things thrown by Yugi and Yami_-) And I hope to hear from you all soon!

Hugs and Kisses!

Scorpia250

Yugi: (-_sniffles_-) We didn't even get to say anything!

Yami: (-_hugs Yugi_-) It's okay Aibou... Scorpia will make it up to us... and everyone still reading...(-_looks out to audience and smirks_-)


End file.
